Naruto: Demon Fangs
by ryuu-ten
Summary: What if Naruto did not return with Jiraiya after the three year training trip. How will this change Konoha's future? And what is his emergency? Naruto/FemHAku. Maybe a small harem.
1. Chapter 1

Clan of the Demon Fangs

"Blah" normal talk

"_hi" _normal thought

"**Kill" **demon talk

"_**Death"**_ demon thought

"**Kage Bushin"**** Jutsu name**

Chapter 1: Return of a Legend

It was a quiet day in Konoha as the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, waited by the main gate waiting for the return of her teammate and her favorite blond shinobi from their three-year training mission. Tsunade just sighed and stared out onto the horizon. She did not look like she had changed at all over the past three years. After waiting a little bit she noticed a figure heading towards the gate. It was her former teammate Jiraiya of the sanin approaching alone.

"Hello Jiraiya welcome back and where is Naruto?" Asked Tsunade sweetly.

Jiraiya started to sweat heavily. "Well you see heisotwithme."

At first Tsunade just smiled and nodded then she punched Jiraiya with a chakra-enhanced fist sending him a good twenty feet backwards. Everyone around the gate noticed an evil aura coming from the Hokage. "What do you mean he is not with you? Talk quickly before my fist decides to greet you back in its own personal way."

Jiraiya started to sweat even harder than before. "Well you see he said he had an emergency that he had to take care of before he came back. I went to ask but he knocked me out and disappeared."

Suddenly there was a small puff of smoke appeared beside Jiraiya revealing a small orange toad. "Yo! I have a message from Naruto-san for you two." The toad cleared its throat and said. "Naruto-san says because of a personal emergency he says he will return in one year. That is all well see ya later." With that the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya sighed before slowly getting to his feet and looking at Tsunade. "Well there you go Tsunade there is nothing we can do but wait."

Tsunade just sighed and nodded before the two sanins made their way back to the Hokage's Tower. "So how much has Naruto grown over the past three years?"

-X--X--X--X--X-

**(One year later)**

Izumo and Kotetsu sat there at the gate bored. Konoha in their minds has been to quiet ever since Uzumaki Naruto left. No one really knew why he did not return with Jiraiya a year ago.

"Hey Izumo you know what?" Asked Kotetsu.

"What?" Replied Izumo sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm bored." Said Kotetsu.

Izumo growled in annoyance and banged his head on the table in front of them. He then looked up and noticed two figures approaching the gate. One was a female had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a royal blue kimono that hugged her curves perfectly. She stood roughly stood 5'4" and walk with such grace it was mesmerizing. Next to her stood a man standing 5'10" and giving off an aura of strength and confidence. He wore a pair of black pants and a black button shirt and a black trench coat with a red swirl design on the back of it. He wore a black fedora that covered most of his face from everyone looking at his from the front. He had a long katana strapped to his waist and a large sword strapped to his back.

"Stop state your business here." Said Izumo when the two arrived.

The male turned and the two chunins noticed a leaf headband on his right arm. "Here is my passport." He said before handing it over to Kotetsu. Kotetsu then noticed the name on the passport his eyes grew bigger.

"Welcome back Naruto. Please it has been to boring as hell. We need another one of your pranks." Said Kotetsu almost pleading.

Naruto just sighed as he took back his passport and sighed. "Sorry boys cant the wife would kill me." He said pointing his thumb behind him at the woman he walked up with.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu leaned over to see the one Naruto pointed and blushed at the sight. "Damn Naruto how did you get someone like her to be with you?" Asked Kotetsu.

The woman walked up beside Naruto and sweetly said. "So what I am a trophy wife and he only married me because of my figure?"

Both chunins started to sweat bullets. Naruto chuckled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Be nice Haku dear and don't make them shit their pants yet. You know that I did not choose you for that but it is a nice plus." Haku blushed slightly at Naruto's remark.

Izumo motioned Naruto to lean forward, which he did. "Ok first sorry but give us some tips here sensei." All Naruto could do was shake his head and try not to bust out laughing.

"Sorry boys but that is something that all men have to learn on their own trust me you will find someone one day. Good luck you two. Now lets go see the old hag. Ouch! Haku what was that for?" Asked Naruto rubbed his head where Haku had smacked him.

"What have I told you about calling her that?" Glared Haku before they started to walk down the road towards Hokage Tower.

"I know I know sorry. Well shall we show her the surprise that will send her into the next century?" Asked Naruto showing his patented fox-smile.

Haku couldn't help but smile at her husband's antics. I can't wait to finally meet the famous Tsunade of the sanin. You think she will like our _little_ surprise?" Haku emphasized that one word smiling.

Naruto smiled and looked up at Hokage Mountain. "Oh I know she will. So shall we make our entrance?" Haku nodded and the two of them walked on until they reached the Hokage's office door. Naruto opened the door to see the desk covered in paper. They could her someone behind the mountain muttering curses. "Hey Haku you might want to move to the side a little bit. So Baa-chan how is the paperwork?"

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu! ****I know it is short but deal with it the other chapters will be longer. But please red and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. I wish I did but i don't.**

Blah" normal talk

"_hi" _normal thought

"**Kill" **demon talk

"_**Death"**_ demon thought

"**Kage Bushin"**** Jutsu name**

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Tests**

**Recap:**

"_I know I know sorry. Well shall we show her the surprise that will send her into the next century?" Asked Naruto showing his patented fox-smile._

_Haku couldn't help but smile at her husband's antics. I can't wait to finally meet the famous Tsunade of the sanin. You think she will like our __little__ surprise?" Haku emphasized that one word smiling._

_Naruto smiled and looked up at Hokage Mountain. "Oh I know she will. So shall we make our entrance?" Haku nodded and the two of them walked on until they reached the Hokage's office door. Naruto opened the door to see the desk covered in paper. They could her someone behind the mountain muttering curses. "Hey Haku you might want to move to the side a little bit. So Baa-chan how is the paperwork?"_

**Now on with the Story:**

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, had finally drifted off to sleep after working for three hours straight on paper work with no end in sight. When someone walked in and called her old. In a blink of a second she had crossed the room and punched the source of the sound and sent him flying through her door and into the hallway. Then it click in her head what she had just done. She turned to see a young woman with her arms in front of her like she was holding something precious. She was wearing a beautiful kimono and had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The girl looked back into the hallway with a worried look on her face. "You ok honey?"

Soon a young blond haired man walked back into the room brushing off the dusted off his clothes. "Yeah I'm fine she was actually holding back on me for some reason. Yo, Baa-chan that was some welcome."

The young woman walked over and slapped the blond across his head. "What have I told you about saying that especially in front of Arashi."

"Sorry Haku. Well I'm back Tsunade-sama." Replied the blond. Haku smiled and turned to see the confused look on her face.

Tsunade studied the young man standing in front of her. For some reason he looked familiar and yet not. She noticed the leaf head band strapped to his arm. She only knows a few people who had yellow hair that were Konoha shinobi. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks she knew this young man. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his neck with his trade mark fox grin. "So you finally recognized me, Tsunade. Oh I want you to meet my wife Haku. She was part of the reason that I did not come straight back with Jiraiya. But you might want to sit down for the next part." Tsunade nodded before walking back around and sat down behind her desk. Naruto and Haku sat down in the chairs opposite of Tsunade. "Ok first thing first I am sorry for not coming straight back with Jiraiya, but there were circumstances." Naruto looked over at Haku and smiled.

Tsunade could not help but smile at the couple in front of her. Her little brother had grown up found a loving wife. "Ok so what were the circumstances?"

Naruto and Haku looked at each other and smiled before Haku shifted her arms to reveal a small bundle of cloth in her arms. Tsunade leaned forward and gasped. In Haku's arm was a small infant. He looked a lot like Naruto, a small amount of yellow hair and skin tone. He did not have his father's whisker marks. The infant slowly opened his eyes to reveal his mother's chocolate brown eyes. "Tsunade meet our child Uzumaki Arashi. **(Arashi means 'storm')** You see right before we planned to return to Konoha Haku wrote to me saying she was pregnant with my child. When I heard I raced back to Wave to stay by her side."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's response. "May I hold him?" Haku nodded and handed little Arashi over to her. Arashi yawned and fell asleep in her arms. "So I take it that you two want to settle down here?"

"Well that is the general idea but I am worried about what the council will do to little Arashi when they hear about him. But here is the list of all my skills and also I want what is rightfully mine."

Tsunade froze up hearing this and stared at Naruto. "So you figured it out? Who told you?"

"Actually the Kyuubi told me before he left. Don't worry she already knows about him." Replied Naruto. Tsunade nodded before handing little Arashi, still sleeping, back over to Haku. The young couple got up and exited the office and checked into a hotel for the night.

The next day Tsunade called a council meeting but did not tell what the meeting was about. "Thank you for all coming on short notice now let's get this meeting started. Just the other day a certain shinobi returned from his extended training trip. The one in question is none other Uzumaki Naruto."

At the mention of his name the civilian part of the council started to yell for the "demon's" head. The shinobi side looked on with a neutral face. "So you are asking for him to be tested to find his rank?" Asked Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tsunade nodded before clearing her throat. "Not only that but he currently asked for his heritage to officially be given to him. There I am here by announcing his parentage. He is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Nazimaike Minato also known as the Fourth Hokage. In my hands is the official birth certificate and the scroll the Fourth left in case of this." Several members of the shinobi council smiled while the civilian side roared in opposition. Tsunade punched her desk nearly cracking it in half. "That is enough you are so blind by your fear that you never put one and one together and get the answer. His assessment test will be held tomorrow at training ground 7 at noon. With that this meeting is adjourned."

Tsunade calmly made her way towards the hotel that Naruto and his family had checked into last night. As she walked down the main road she noticed her assistant Shizune walking out of a store with Hyuuga Hinata, Y. Ino, and Uchiha Sakura behind her talking about gossip. Shizune noticed Tsunade and noticed and followed as well did the girls.

Haku woke up and noticed that Naruto was not in bed. She got out of bed and put on her robe and walked out into the den to find Naruto sleeping in one of the recliners with Arashi on top of his chest sleeping comfortably. Haku heard a knock on the door which she answer to see a group with the Hokage in front. "Good morning Tsunade-sama and who are you?"

"Good morning Haku. This is my assistant Shizune, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sakura, and Y. Ino. Where is Naruto?" Replied Tsunade smiling.

The girls looked stunned. "Naruto is back when?"

Haku quickly put a finger to her lips. "Quiet they are still sleeping. This way please and do not touch the swords." Haku pointed to some swords placed in a corner of the room. The group walked into the den to see Naruto still fast asleep with Arashi on his chest. Everyone but Tsunade and Haku quietly screamed "cute". A few minutes later Naruto started to wake up he smiled when he looked down at Arashi. Haku walked over a carefully picked up Arashi to allow Naruto to get up.

Naruto got up and stretched his joints popping. He looked over to see all of the guests blushing. Naruto then noticed that his shirt he wore at night was open. Naruto just shrugged it off and kissed Haku on the lips before turning to Tsunade. "Morning Tsunade what can I do for you?"

Tsunade smiled before sitting down in a chair. "I am here to inform you on some things. Your rank assessment test will be held today at noon at training ground 7. Also the council has also granted that. Here is the scroll that has all of the information you need." She handed Naruto a good size scroll.

"Hey Naruto what is with that scroll over there?" Asked Ino. Ino had grown over the past four years. Her hair was back down to her waist pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a two piece purple outfit with fishnet underneath. She was working in the Interrogation department with her dad. She also studied under Tsunade a little in medical techniques.

Hinata had also grown over the years. She had let her hair down that went mid way down her back. She still wore a large jacket. She had been offered the position as Tsunade's apprentice. She had made leaps and bounds in both her medical jutsu and juken.

Sakura had probably changed the least of the group her hair had only grown a little bit. Her chest had filled out a little bit but not as much as her friends. When Sasuke finally returned they got together and within a year they were engaged and then married. She also trained under Tsunade but not so much as Hinata, which she found unjust.

Naruto turned and noticed the scroll she was talking about. It was a small scroll that was placed on a coffee table. Every once and a while it would pulse a blue light then fade it gave off an aura of power. "Oh that is a gift from an old friend don't worry about it. So Tsunade who am I going up against?"

"You will be up against Gai in taijutsu, Kakashi in ninjutsu, and an ANBU in kenjutsu. This will determine what shinobi rank you will be. I will be there and so will several members of the shinobi council. Good luck Naruto you are going to need it." Replied Tsunade before getting up.

"Don't worry I have enough surprises you all guessing. What time is it? It is ten o'clock I still have some time to plan." With that Naruto walked back into the bed room and pulled out some scrolls.

**Well that is that. And cut Cliffhanger no Jutsu.**

**(sorry could not help but do it.)**

**-X-Time skip 2 hours-X-**

Naruto, Haku, and Arashi arrived at the training grounds a few minutes before noon and already there were several people there. Tsunade, Shizune, and several members of the shinobi council were there talking with each other. The rest of Naruto's graduating class were there including Team 9 and the sand siblings were there waiting. Naruto gave Haku a quick kiss on the lips and walk out into the training ground. Several of the girls there were muttering about his appearance.

Naruto just shrugged it off and started to stretch his arms and legs. A few seconds later a cat masked female ANBU shushin into the training ground next to the Hokage. Gai then stepped forward as did Kakashi. Tsunade then cleared her throat and said. "Now that all of the examiners are her we can now begin Naruto's rank assessment test. First off will be kenjutsu."

With that the female ANBU walked forward and calmly unsheathed her sword and got in a stance. "Hello again Neko-chan it has been awhile hasn't it?" Asked Naruto while calmly drawing his katana from his waist. Naruto held it high around shoulder level but pointed the blade down at an angle.

"That is has Naruto lets see what you can do with that blade of yours." Replied the ANBU.

"Sorry but this is not a blade but a fang. Hey Neko-chan sorry about this." Neither one of them moved for at least a few minutes. The only thing that seemed to happen was that the wind had slowly started to pick up.

Asuma was the first to figure something out. "Neko move now!"

Naruto smirk before he disappears a large gust of wind and soon reappeared behind Neko. Without any warning Neko's sword blade was sliced in five different spots. She then let out a soft scream in pain when forty to fifty slices ripped all over her body. She then collapsed on the ground in pain. Naruto calmly wiped the blood that was on the very tip of his blade before sheathing his katana.

"Naruto what was that?" Yelled Tsunade.

"Hey Haku do you have one of those with you?" Haku nodded and reached in her weapons pouch and pulled out a small turquoise orb. She quickly tossed it to Naruto. "That was one of my middle level kenjutsu techniques called "**Maboroshi gufuu"******** (Phantom Hurricane). **One minute let me heal her first." Naruto focused some chakra into the small orb in his hand which started to glow a dull green color. Naruto turned his hand over and the ball stuck to the palm of his hand. Naruto passed his hand over the fallen ANBU healing all of her wounds.

"Before you ask Tsunade-sama that is a special tool Naruto-kun came up with that allows even the people with chakra control worse than a monkey to perform medical ninjutsus. Inside the sphere is a complex seal array that focuses the chakra and turns it into the type you need for medical ninjutsu. I am not completely sure where he got the idea but he made them for me and him for trips." Explained Haku after she saw the look on Tsunade's face. Tsunade could only nod dumbly.

Naruto made a few clones and carefully carried the ANBU over to the crowd who were surprised by his technique. He then hand the small orb back to Haku and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "So who wants to be next?" Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal they had changed to something like the sharigan. But before anyone could say anything they had changed back to their normal blue color.

Gai stepped forward and smiled. "I guess I am up then."

Naruto nodded and walked back out into the clearing. "Very well but my opinion is that you drop all of your weight cause you are going to need the extra speed to beat me."

Gai looked at Naruto and could tell he was being serious about this. Gai calmly, which was something unusual for him, undid he leg weights and tossed them to the side creating two large craters upon impact with the ground. "Shall we start?" With that he disappeared in a burst of pure speed."

Naruto stood there in a loose stance not moving. Without any warning he moved his hands into a blocking position right as Gai appear beside him to try and kick him only to have it blocked easily. Gai then disappeared again only to have his next attack blocked in a similar fashion. Gai jumped back and released the first gate and dashed towards Naruto releasing two more gates as he did. Naruto just smirked as he caught Gai punch and twirled around and delivered an elbow to the back of Gai's head. Naruto whisper **"Shock Club"**** (Reverse Elbow, from Maui Thai fighting style)********. ** Gai went head first into the ground from the blow. Gai got up to see a fist plunge itself into his chest sending him flying backwards into the trees.

"Sorry Gai-sensei but I want to end this now. Hebun han (Heaven seal), first gate kai!" Right after he said this chakra suddenly erupted out of Naruto's right arm (think of Chad from Bleach when his spiritual energy is coming from his arm). Naruto cocked his arm ready to punch him but he slammed his hand into the ground. The result was the ground erupting just like Tsunade when she punches the ground only bigger. Most of the spectator's jaws were hanging around their ankles. In their heads they were thinking about how screw they were for messing with him all those years ago since he just beat Konoha's best kenjutsu and taijutsu users.

"Well it looks like I am finally up then. Don't hold back on me Naruto." Said Kakashi walking up.

Naruto just smirked with his back to Kakashi then closed his eyes. "I wouldn't dream about doing that Kakashi-_sensei_." He emphasized the sensei part with some venom in his voice. Kakashi flinched at that. Naruto quickly turned around to reveal his eyes had completely changed. They looked remarkably similar to the Sharigan only with a silver cross in the center. "Now you see my bloodline******Henbu hata (Heaven's edge)********. **So shall we start this I do have things I need to do today."

Over on the side lines the ANBU started to wake up. Kurenai knelt beside her and quietly asked. "Are you ok Yugao?"

Yugao slowly removed her cat mask and looked down at her body to see no wounds. "Yeah I hurt but I am fine. What happened?"

Kurenai gave a sigh of relief that her friend was ok. "You were beaten in one technique. Naruto then healed you and then took out Gai in an extreme taijutsu fight. Kakashi is about to start and he just showed his bloodline." Yugao nodded before looking over at the two ninjas staring each other down.

Kakashi started off by firing a large fireball at Naruto who easily dodged it. Naruto created several shadow clones and tried to corner Kakashi but he destroy all of the clones. Naruto was still standing where he was originally started. "He Kakashi-sensei lets wrap this up." Naruto stamped his foot on the ground sending a large bluish charka pulse through the ground. _**"Many times I have withstood enormous pain to make thousands of weapons. And yet those hands have braved so much will never hold anything. And so as I pray now I call forth unlimited blade works!" **_ (If you can't place this. It is from Fate Stay Night with Archer versus Berserker. I don't own this) There was a large flash of yellow light that blinded everyone for a few seconds. When everyone was able to see again they noticed that they were not in the training grounds anymore or even in Konoha for that matter. Everyone looked around in fear and awe at their new surroundings. They were in a rocky gorge with hundreds upon thousands of swords impaled in the ground. There were also several giant gears that hung in the sky all around them. Naruto stood off to the side of Kakashi and smirk. He pulled out what looked like a broad sword until it curve near the tip. "As you can see you face unlimited blades, the pentacle of weaponry. Well what are you waiting for?"

Kakashi finally snapped out of his stupor and pulled out a kunai and braced himself. Naruto dashed forward at high speeds and looked he was dancing around Kakashi grabbing several swords here and there. Naruto suddenly stopped and smiled as the realm they were in disappeared and they found themselves back in the training grounds.

Tsunade was the first to ask. "Was that an illusion?"

"A genjutsu please I suck so bad at those even an academy student is better than me. Just ask him oh and sorry about the mess." Replied Naruto walking towards Haku. Tsunade looked at him with a puzzled look before blood erupted out from all of the cuts covering Kakashi. Tsunade ran over with Shizune and started to heal him frantically. Naruto walked over and started to play with Arashi in Haku's arms.

Hiashi was first to speak. "So that ends the assessment exam we will adjourn till tomorrow at noon Uzumaki Naruto you will be asked to attend. Until then have a good day." Naruto bowed and him and Haku left the grounds leaving everyone still shaken up at the power their teammate just showed.

"Is it just me or did it seem that he was holding back during all of that?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I am glad he is on our side. I thought I was going to shit myself just then." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ok I did not need to hear that just now. Looks like he is a different man now and not the same person you grew up with." Replied Tsume, Kiba's mom. Everyone nodded in agreement. _Konoha just got a little bit more interesting again._

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu (for real)**

**I hope you enjoy and I said it would be longer this time. In the next chapter to answers about Haku's survival will be revealed and what is his rank? And for those wonder I have not given up on my other stories I am just having a temporary lack of idea for thme but I am working on them as we speak so keep on reading and have a nice day. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Demon Fangs**

_A/N: If you want to read the disclaimer please turn to the first chapter and read it there. Thanks now on with the story. Oh there will be Sakura bashing. You have been warned. Oh this chapter contains my first lemon part so if you don't like it deal with._

Chapter 3: Revelations

Tsunade and Shizune finally finished they turned to see that the guys had dragged Naruto off. Tsunade sighed and had an ANBU take Kakashi back to his apartment to rest. Tsunade turned to the girls still there who were awing over little Arashi playing in Hinata's arms.

"Well then I think we should talk." Said Tsunade smiling at the sight in front of her. All of the girls nodded and they soon found themselves back at Haku's and Naruto's apartment drinking tea and talking about random things. Hinata and Ino were playing with Arashi next to Haku.

"Hey Haku I have been wondering how did you survive? I thought Kakashi-sensei ran you through with his Chidori?" Asked Sakura.

Haku took a quick sip of her tea before replying. "Tsunade-sama do they know of _it _yet?" Tsunade nodded without making any noise. "Well since you all know of the Kyuubi you might be happy to know it is gone and has been for little over 4 years." Haku laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "Well you see after your dear sensei 'killed' me with that jutsu. Naruto took Zabuza's and my bodies to be buried. For some reason while he was doing this the Kyuubi called out to the Shinigami and made a deal, his soul for mine. The Shinigami agreed and revived me. Naruto seeing this was overjoyed but soon collapsed from exhaustion. Soon afterwards he asked Tazuna and Tsunami to take care of me."

Everyone was shocked about how the young woman in front of them calmly explained her miraculous revival. Sakura was the first to recover and screamed. "If the Kyuubi was removed then how did he go Kyuubi during the chunin exam and fighting with Sasuke-kun?"

Haku shook her head and tried to regain her hearing. "Are you part howler monkey or something? The answer is quite simple he used what was left over from the Kyuubi. When the Shinigami removed the Kyuubi some of his chakra remained in Naruto chakra system. The fight with your precious _Sasuke-kun_ exhausted all of his remaining demon chakra."

"Yugao how are you feeling you look a little sore?" Asked Shizune.

Yugao smiled before her face scrunched up in pain. "Yeah a little bit. Those medical orbs did a good job but it still hurts. But what was that technique?"

"That is one of Naruto's kenjutsu techniques that he created. He calls it **Maboroshi gufuu"**** (Phantom Hurricane)**. He uses futon chakra not only in his body but around him and his target creating a bubble of air that can propel him around silently and quickly. Oh and sorry about your sword Yugao." Replied Haku.

"It is ok it was only a training sword. So he created that technique. Is there any way he can teach me?" Asked Yugao happily. She sat there daydreaming about learning that technique.

Haku thought for a moment while sipping form her tea. "You will have to talk with Naruto since it is part of our clan techniques. It is easily an A-rank technique because of the control you need to perform it." Yugao looked down at Haku's response. She knew that clan techniques are normal never shared.

Ino after smiling again at Arashi turned and ask. "So how did you and Naruto hook up again?"

Haku smiled and leaned back and stared off into space. "We had kept in touch by mail after he left Wave. During his second year with Jiraiya-sama they visited Wave and we met up again. We went on several dates along the months there in between training and small time missions. They left Wave after spending six months there and moved onto another country to train. Then Naruto insisted that they return to Wave a year later."

Haku leaned back in her chair and started to stare off into space. The others were hanging on the edge of their seats. Tenten was the first to speak up. "Ok so what happened?"

_**Flashback no Jutsu**_

_Haku had just gotten home from the grocery store when she heard a knock at the door. "One minute I'll be right there." Haku opened the door to reveal a young man in his late teens roughly her own age. He had sun kiss yellow hair and beautiful blue eye. "Can I help you?" She asked while hoping that it would be a certain someone she had fell in love with. 'Oh god please let him be Naruto-kun.'_

"_What are you not happy to see me again? You were crying at the fact I had to leave a year ago." Asked the man at the door._

_Haku's eye grew at that statement and stepped back while the man calmly walked in. "N-Naruto is that you?"_

_The man smiled as he took a good looked at Haku for the first time. She looked very beautiful. She was filled out in all the right places. She had on an ice blue colored Chinese style shirt with a silver Asian lung dragon design on it. She was also wearing a royal blue skirt that ended a few inches below her knees. "Hello Haku-hime I'm home."_

_Haku's eyes started to tear up as she leaps over and wraps her arms around him nearly knocking him over. She then smashes her lips against his. After a few minutes of kissing they separated and stared into each other's eyes. "Oh Kami, Naruto I missed you." She said before kissing him again. _

_After they separated again Naruto smiled before saying. "I did too my dear. Oh how I miss your voice. Oh I got something for you while we were in Spring country." Naruto reached in one of his coat pockets and pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to her. "Love you my __Yuki-megami (_Snow Goddess)_."_

_Haku blushed at her new nickname as she slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pearl snowflake pendant with a diamond in the middle. Haku could not help but be in awe of the piece she was holding. She leaned over and kissed him again. "Thank you Naruto I love it." In her mind she was thinking something else. 'Damn look at those muscles. Oh kami I want to just fuck him right now but oh you know what fuck it!''_

_Naruto smiled and was about to say something but Haku placed one finger on his lips shushing him. She then gave a small smirk before grabbing him by his collar and basically dragging him into her bedroom. She stopped when she reached the foot of her bed and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him on the bed. She then got on top of him right above his half erected member._

"_Oh, so little Haku wants to play." Said a husky male voice behind her. Haku turned around to see another Naruto standing behind her smiling. But before she could say anything she felt two pairs of hands slip under her shirt and start messaging her breasts. "You aren't we a bad girl wearing no bra in the middle of the day." Haku couldn't help but moan as he continues to message her breasts. The Naruto underneath Haku smirk before leaning up and kissing her roughly. Haku started to moan again while her heart was pounding a thousand beats per second._

_After Naruto stopped kissing her he quickly removed her shirt and leaned back and was in awe of the goddess sitting on top of him. Everything about her made him want her. And part of him was yelling for him to take her but the other side was telling him to stop. Haku then slid her hands under his shirt caressing his chest muscle. __"Are you sure you want to do this my beautiful__Yuki-megami?"_

"_I want nothing more than to do this. I love you Naruto.' She put a finger over his lips 'Now quit talking and start kissing." Replied Haku before kissing him again. Naruto then started to suck and kiss the side of her neck making her moan louder. Naruto slowly made his way down towards her breast after dismissing his clone._

_Naruto started to suck on her breast making her moan even more. He then started to nip at her erected nipples. Haku let out a small scream from the pleasure. "Oh fuck yes Naruto don't stop." Naruto alternated to the other breast and repeated what he did. As he continued she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked behind her to see another clone. The clone slipped his hands under her skirt and started to rub her womanhood causing her to moan even louder. After continuing for a few more minutes Haku came while screaming in pleasure. "NARUTOOOO!" Naruto smiled as he dispelled his clone. _

_Haku got up and quickly did away with Naruto's pants and boxers leaving his ten inch member exposed. Her eyes went big when she saw his member. 'Damn I don't think I can take all of it in my mouth. Oh well I know I am going to enjoy this.' Haku wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft and started to slowly pump it causing Naruto to moan. Haku started to lick the head before she slowly started to take him in her mouth. After a few seconds trying to get use to his size she started to suck on his hard member Naruto could not help but moan at this. Haku continued for a few more minute she loved feeling his member softly pulse in her mouth. _

"_Haku I am going to cum!" Exclaimed Naruto loving every second of this. Haku's eyes went big as Naruto came in her mouth. After swallowing the last of his cum she looked over at Naruto her eyes. "I love you Haku-chan."_

"_I love you too Naruto-kun."_

Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!

Haku leaned back in her chair smiling as she retold her story. Everyone was hanging on to her every word. Tenten was the first to speak up. "And what then?" Everyone nodded in agreement wanting to know what happened next.

Flashback no Jutsu _(again)_

"_So you ready for this Haku?" Haku just nodded as Naruto laid he on her bed and positioned his member in front of her wet womanhood. Naruto took one more look at his lover and only saw determination and love in her eyes. He then grabbed her hips and started to push his hard member into her slowly. Her face scrunched up in pain and pleasure as his member strained against her barrier. Naruto looked up at Haku who just nodded. With one hard thrust Naruto plunged his member into Haku's womanhood breaking her barrier. Haku let out a scream but it was muffled as Naruto kissed her._

"_I'm ok just go slow." Said Haku after a few minutes. Naruto started to pull it out then thrust it back in slow at first but eventually quickening the pace. Haku could not help but moan his name as he continued. After a good fifteen minutes Haku came so had that she jumped nearly pulling him out of her. Naruto took this moment and grabbed her and pulled her back thrusting his hard member deeper into her womanhood. Soon Naruto came filling her with his seeds._

_Haku panting slightly flipped him off her and started to straddle Naruto. Haku smiled as she moved his still hard member under her dripping wet pussy and slid it inside. Haku screamed out his name again before she started grinding her hips against his. This caused him to moan slightly before he cupped her breasts with his hands and started to message them making her moan even louder. Naruto decided to up the ante and focused some chakra into the tip of his hard member. With one good push Haku arched her back as a wave of pleasure surged through her body. _

_They continued for another six hours before the two of them collapsed beside each other panting slightly. Haku could not feel anything from the waist down but she didn't mind. She laid her head on top of Naruto's chest and soon the drifted off to sleep._

**Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!**

After Haku explained what happened most of the girls were drooling about how long they went she couldn't help but snicker at the sight. "What's wrong?"

Ino, who had stopped playing with Arashi halfway through Haku's narration, was the first to speak up. "You mean to say you had sex with Naruto for over six hours straight! Damn who knew that the Naruto we knew would be such a beast in the sack."

Haku sighed before saying firmly. "Don't you dare think about it he is mine!"

+++++ Meanwhile with the guys +++++++

While Haku and the girls were hanging out back at the apartment; the guys dragged Naruto to a local bar in order to catch up. Naruto had grown accustom to drink because of having Jiraiya for a sensei.

Kiba ordered a few bottle of sake before returning to their table. "So Naruto please tell us how did you get someone like her to even look at you?" Asks Kiba after pouring him a small saucer of sake.

Naruto just smiled before saying. "I just acted normally and it works just be yourself and you will find someone that truly loves you. I wouldn't trade Haku for anything in the world. So how is everyone?"

Shikamaru answered. "Troublesome, well Neji, Shino, and Lee are now jonin and everyone except you are chunins. I am currently engaged with Temari. Shino is engaged to someone in his clan same with Neji. But to tell you the truth it has been really quiet without you here."

"I am seeing someone right now and training to take over as head of my clan but yeah it has been to quiet." Said Kiba after taking another sip of sake. "Chouji is dating Ino right now. Lee is still single and crazy."

"Let me guess he has actually gotten worse but where is Lee? I didn't see him earlier." Asked Naruto.

"His genin team was out on a C-rank mission to Wave. They should be back either tomorrow or the next day." Replied Neji.

Naruto gave a small shudder. "Those poor kids it is amazing they are still sane." Everyone laughed at his statement.

"Hey dobe how did you do that last technique against Kakashi?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Hm. You say something teme?" Replied Naruto in a monotone voice. Inwardly Naruto was laughing as he could he the tick on Sasuke's forehead grows. "Oh that technique that was a B level technique with my bloodline. So no I can't teach you and even if I could I wouldn't teach a thief."

Sasuke was using every fiber in his being to keep calm in his mind which is him vibrating with anger. _How dare he call me a thief? I am an Uchiha an elite ninja. He should be proud to give me his techniques. I will learn how he got that power._

Kakashi and Naruto sighed as they saw several expressions race across Sasuke's face. Everyone else just shook their heads like this was normal. Asuma got up and ordered some more sake for the group while Kakashi just opened up his trusted Icha Icha Paradise book. Naruto looked at the book before sighing and downing his cup of sake.

"Well guys I am heading back to my apartment I have something important to do and I need a few things there." After saying good bye to everyone Naruto made his way back to his apartment. When he arrived Haku was just ending her story. As he walked in he smiled and silent made his way around to her and wrapped his arms around her. "So having a good time my Yuki-megami?"

Haku smile and leaned back and rested her head on his chest. "Yeah but I miss talking with Tsunami-san. Have you talked with Hikari-sama or Otousan (father) yet?"

"Not yet but their messenger should be here soon. Ah there they are now." Everyone turned to see a crack slowly appear in the middle of the hallway halfway up and away from any surface. Everyone except for Naruto and Haku were starting to worry as the crack started to grow bigger an intense light was coming through. A few minutes later a large red fox with four tails (think about half the size of Akamaru after the 3 year time skip) casually walked into the room. "Hello Heero how are you doing?"

Heero turned and looked up at Naruto still holding Haku and gave a feral grin. "Hello Naruto-sama Haku-sama I am fine. I have Hikari-sama's message." Heero lifted one of his tails holding a medium size scroll then tossed it over and Naruto easily caught it.

"Thank you Heero please send my regards to dad and Hikari-baa-chan." Asked Naruto.

Heero raised an eyebrow before saying. "I still don't understand how you can get away with calling her that. Only you can probably get away from calling her that. I know if anyone else did they would be dead in four seconds. But I got to get home I am staring my sisters training so bye Naruto-sama, Haku-sama." With that Heero walked back through the crack which soon closed up afterwards.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto with her patented Hokage stare. "Naruto, what exactly happened here and who is Hikari and your father?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Haku who nodded. "That was Heero a four tail demon fox and a good friend. Hikari is my grandmother. Her eldest son and my dad is someone everyone in this village knows." Naruto smirked at their expressions as they were waiting on his answer. Tsunade motioned for him to continue. "Oh his name is Derven also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune." It took every fiber in his being to keep from laught his ass off at the expressions he was getting.

******XXXX END OF CHAPTER XXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok I am going to explain that there will be another cross over that will be explained later on. This is a Multiple cross including Fate stay night/ Naruto/ and several other anime and TV series. Thank you all for your reviews please keep them coming.

_**Last time on Naruto: Demon Fangs**_

_**Tsunade looked over at Naruto with her patented Hokage stare. "Naruto, what exactly happened here and who is Hikari and your father?"**_

_**Naruto sighed and looked at Haku who nodded. "That was Heero a four tail demon fox and a good friend. Hikari is my grandmother. Her eldest son and my dad is someone everyone in this village knows." Naruto smirked at their expressions as they were waiting on his answer. Tsunade motioned for him to continue. "Oh his name is Derven also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune." It took every fiber in his being to keep from laughing his ass off at the expressions he was getting.**_

**Ch.4: Ice's Plot and Layered Strength**

**Now on with the story**

Naruto mentally watching everyone's shocked expressions on their faces and thought. _ 'And here we go 3…2…1 and.'_ And right on cue everyone snapped out of their shocked state and yelled, "NANI!!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh unfortunately everyone uproar woke up Arashi and he started to cry. Haku picked him up and started rock him trying to calm him down.

"Naruto you better start explaining!" demanded Tsunade.

Naruto sighed before staring up at the ceiling. "When I arrived in Wave after leaving Jiraiya Haku was 6 months pregnant with Arashi shortly after wards a young two tail kitsune approached our house and had a message from the Lady." Naruto sighed again when he noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. "The Lady is the Queen and mother of all fox demons. You think the Kyuubi was bad remember he has only nine tails while the Lady has a hundred tails. Well she wanted to meet us and soon we found ourselves standing in the demon realm which was not what we were expecting. It looked like the forest surrounding Konoha. The fox led us a little ways before stopping a small village. Inside the village were multi tail foxes and in both their fox forms and humanoid forms. That is what I where I met back up with Kyuubi he basically the second in command of the village is being the Lady's eldest.

"Haku-hime and the Lady hit it off right off the back and the Kyuubi started to train me so for three years I trained under the fox demons in the demon realm. We were also incorporated in the tribe and made honorably members of the fox demon tribe."

Tsunade sighed and started to rub her temple trying to hold back the oncoming headache."Naruto you must have hit your head really hard at some time because you have been gone only one extra year so there is no way you could have been in the demon realm as you said for three years." The others except Haku nodded in agreement with her.

Naruto smiled before replying. "Or it could be that time moves a lot faster in the demon realm than here. For every one month here it is one year in the demon realm. Now dad is not so bad once you get past his bad sense of humor. He taught me a lot well him and Dante-sensei. Oh Dante-sensei is a extremely powerful warrior that lives in the demon realm he is a half demon but is as powerful as any other full demon there is a rumor that he is as strong as Kyuubi. Well he specializes in kenjutsu and taught me everything I know on that subject. The Lady personally trained Haku. Well as much as I am happy to talk with all you again it is getting late and I am tired and want to go to bed."

Tsunade nodded as everyone started to leave turned around and reminded him about the council meeting at noon tomorrow before leaving. With that Naruto and Haku tucked Arashi into bed before turning in for the night. It was about two in the morning when Arashi started to cry again Haku calmly got up and walked into the room to see someone standing over the crib. The intruder was definitely female judging by her outline in the dim lightning. "Get away from him!" yelled Haku running over and delivering a bone crushing punch to the intruder's stomach. Haku quickly grabbed Arashi and ran back to the doorway.

The intruder hit the ground with a small thud. "Ouch that hurt you little bitch." Replied the intruder in an evil seductive sounding voice.

Haku just glared at the intruder before sarcastically saying. "It's supposed to hurt THAT'S WHY it's called an ass kicking." Naruto had woken up when Haku yelled the first time and ran towards Arashi's crib only to see the intruder's face appearing in the moon light. The intruder had snow white pale skin and long beautiful silvery hair that went pass her hips. She wore a beautiful white kimono with snowflake design on it and tied together with a light blue obi. Naruto sighed at the sight and lowered his arm that was holding a tanto firmly.

"So why is there another member of the Yuki onna clan in my apartment?" he asked his voice held a slight edge to it.

The intruder calmly stood up before sneering. "You know exactly why I am here I am here for the boy you stupid fox. Now hand over the boy and…" Unfortunately before she could finish her sentence Naruto finished running through a series of hand signs. **"Fuuton: **Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"** the intruder was sent sailing backwards receiving the full force of the strong wind and went through a window. But right as she was about to hit the ground she disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes. "Remember this fox you haven't heard the last of us we will have the boy."**

"**Damn they are annoying you would think after Hikari-sama threatens to destroy their whole clan they would learn by now. Don't worry Haku-hime I won't let them have him. Now lets go to sleep don't worry I will leave a **Kage Bushin** to watch over him so go to sleep dear.****" Haku hesitantly nods before tucking Arashi back into his crib and returning to bed.**

**Morning seemed to come faster than either one of them liked. Naruto calmly made breakfast before running towards a nearby training ground and did his morning routine consisting of 500 pushups, 500 sit ups, and 500 sets of punches and kicks. After words he walked out onto the lake and started to meditate. He had to be at the council room in four hours so he sat there thinking of what to do.**

"**Well lookie here a little fox is here." Naruto opened his eyes to see some chunin smirking at him from the shore. "You have a lot of guts to come back you demon."**

**The chunins were about to attack when someone yelled for them to stop they turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing behind them glaring daggers. The chunins decided to make their escape. Sasuke turns back to Naruto and smiles (A/N: Yes Sasuke smiled it is the end of the world! Quick run to the bunker.). "Finally I can quit being the prick. So how does it feel to be finally back brother?"**

**Naruto smile and walked over and shook his hand and smiled. "Not bad I just wish that the villagers would just accept me already all the trying to kill me is getting old. So you and Sakura how I not guessed that would happen." Replied Naruto sarcastically. Sasuke smirked at his retort. "So have you gotten any stronger since we last met all those years ago?"**

**Sasuke smiled before jumping back a ways and slipping into a fighting stance. "I'll have you know I can also beat Kakashi-sensei. So you have doujutsu bloodline as well."**

"No my eyes only are indicators for the first level of my bloodline. The other part of my bloodline is an evil doujutsu that make even the strongest of foes tremble. It is called the **Konejjime (Soul edge eye)** when this eye is activated and I kill someone I can seal a part of someone's soul in these eyes. I gain the knowledge of all their techniques and memories."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of having your soul sealed away. "So how many times have you used that eye?"

"Only three times and I regretted ever using that power. I have sworn never to use that power unless I desperately need to. But then I have become quite good with weapons and ninjutsu and my bloodline excels in that." Replied Naruto calmly.

Sasuke nodded but knew that he was hiding something but decided to let it go. As they walked they talked about what has been going on since Naruto had left. When they arrived at the council room they both walked in with their professional 'masks' on. Tsunade noticed that everyone was all there now and took a deep breath.

"Ok now that everyone is here lets begin. I am sure everyone has seen the footage of Uzumaki Naruto's matches." Everyone nodded at her question. "Very good so now we decide on his new rank. All those for him remaining at genin raise your hand." Only Danzo raised his hand in hope that he could later control him. He growled when he realized that he was the only one raising his hand before lowering it. Tsunade smirked at this turn of event. "Ok all those in favor of the rank of chunin?" This time only a few hands rose and so did her eyebrows. "Fine all those for jonin?" This time almost all of the civilian side and all of the shinobi council's hands shoot up. Tsunade nodded before turning to Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto I hereby grant you the rank of jonin."

Naruto smiled before bowing and calmly said. "Thank you I am honored."

Tsunade was going to move to the next topic when another portal appeared behind Naruto near the door. Out came a man who looked like he was in his mid 20s early 30s. He had blood red hair tied back into a ponytail that went down just past his board shoulders. He wore a pair of black cargo pants with red flames around the leg cuffs. He had his stomach wrapped in medial bandages and he wore a crimson red trench coat. He had amber gold eyes and had slightly elongated canines giving him a feral look. Making Tsume drool a little bit along with many of the female council members.

Naruto lazily looked back at the person and sighed. "What can I do for you tou-san?"

At this Tsunade and Shizune snapped their heads up and fear was etched on their faces. Everyone looked at them then at the stranger wondering what he could have done to send their Hokage almost into a panic attack. Tsunade was the first one to speak. "Naruto please tell me he is not 'him'?"

The stranger smirk before walking up to her and rand one of his clawed fingers across Tsunade's jaw line. "Oh and if I am him. Don't worry my dear I will not harm you or anyone here unless you want to try. My name is **Derven** no Yoko but you all know me as something else I am the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto was trying not to fall on his ass laughing at the council's reactions. Several of the civilian council looked like they were going to die from a heart attack. The clan heads looked like they were going to either trying and commit suicide or die of a heart attack. **Derven** smirked and walked back over to Naruto and held out a scroll. Naruto raised an eyebrow and took the scroll.

"It is from Hikari-sama she said it was very important and you should read it at home. Also in there a few personal things in there from her and the rest of us. Oh and Hitomi is wondering when you will come and visit again." Answered **Derven**__smiling. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that last part. "Well my job is done. Well until next time." **Derven**__walked back into the portal which quickly closed up behind him.

"Like he said he will not harm Konoha or its villagers unless attacked first. Is there anything else that the council needs of me because I have diaper duty today and if I don't go Haku will have my head." Some of the council members chuckled at his comment after meeting the residence ice maiden.

Tsunade smile and ushered him out. "No that was all come by tomorrow to learn your new responsibilities."

Naruto smiled and bowed. "By your leave baa-chan." Naruto then faded out into thin air from pure speed. The council paled as anyone could see and feel the killing intent rolling off the Hokage.

"Naruto I am going to have fun torturing you later." Said Tsunade before giving the biggest shit eating grins that would make even Orochimaru start whimpering in fear.

As Naruto got home he walked in as Haku was talking with Kurenai while little Arashi was sleeping in his playpen in the living room. Naruto smiled seeing his son like this. He gave Haku a quick peck on the check before walking over to the table and sat down the scroll and looked over at the two women talking like old friends. Naruto turned back to the scroll and calmly opened it.

_Hello again Naru-kun it is Hikari. I know it has only been a few months since you left us and return home but you and Haku are deeply missed and especially little Arashi-kun. At the bottom of this letter are some gifts from me and some of the others. I am hoping that I and your dad will be able to visit soon. Oh and the two blue scrolls are for Haku and the red ones are for you take care. Your loving Hikari-baa-chan._

Naruto could only smile at the short and very sweet letter. He bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the seal and then channeled some chakra into the seal. Soon three red scroll and two blue scrolls appeared on the table. Naruto quietly called the girls over and handed the two blue scrolls over to Haku who eyed them curiously before smiling when she found out who sent them. Haku quickly left into the bedroom for a few minutes came out in a beautiful kimono. It was form fitting and showed off her generous curves. It was a light shade of blue with a snow white obi. There were snowflakes and sakura petals floating down the dress. It was made out of high grade silk. Kurenai looked at the dress in awe it was a piece of work a part of her was envious. Naruto smiled at the sight and nodded in approval.

Haku walked over and kissed Naruto on the lips before quickly checking on Arashi. Kurenai sat down across from Naruto and he opened up one of the scroll that contained some jutsu theories. Kurenai smiled as she watched Haku pick up Arashi, who just woke up crying, rocking him and soon she got him settled down.

"Hey Haku I finished my little project and perfected it." Haku looked at Naruto with a confused look so did Kurenai. Naruto smirked as he pulled out two little pebbles and pushed some chakra into them and soon an ice blue rose grew in one hand and a deep crimson red rose in the other hand. Kurenai's jaw dropped at what she just saw. Naruto smiled as he place the blue rose behind Haku's ear and the crimson one behind Kurenai's ear. "So what do you think?"

Haku was the first to speak. "It is beautiful Naruto-kun. I see you learned some of Hikari-sama's techniques."

"Yes plus I learned how to use them as weapons so I combine them with my weapon projections I can poison my blades with an organic venom." Replied Naruto. "Oh and I heard you and Asuma-sensei were together."

Kurenai gave a low growl at this which raised eyebrows. "Not anymore I found him sleeping with some bitch in our bed a few nights ago. What makes it even worse is that he just recently just asked me to marry him. I am not sure what to do know I sold my old apartment when we were dating and I moved into a larger one with him. I don't want to bother Anko again." Haku looked at her new friend with a sad look then at Naruto with a look that clearly said, 'you better do something to help or else.'

Naruto sighed before getting up and saying. "I'll be right back I have to meet with a certain smoker." Naruto made his way towards the apartment complex that he remembered Kurenai lived at but he noticed Asuma walking down a side road talking with a young female chunin. Naruto growled before landing in a dark alleyway. He closed his eyes then opened them revealing his new eyes. He held out his hands and concentrated and there was a faint light emitting from his hands and soon he was holding to long steal wires with blades at the tip. Naruto waited till Asuma came into view Naruto smirked then with a flick of his wrists and the two wires flew forward and wrapped around Asuma and the blades impaled in the nearby buildings. Asuma looked around frantically for the person responsible then he heard someone approaching from behind.

Asuma strained his neck to see whoever was approaching him. There stood a very pissed Naruto holding an elegant katana in his right hand the back of the blade was resting on his shoulder. "What is the meaning of this Naruto?"

"Oh don't give me that Asuma what the hell are you thinking spending time with every women of then the one you are as of now you are engaged to. Kurenai loved you but you have broken her heart and I have half a mind too severely hurt you. But that will make Kurenai mad at me and that is something I don't want. But let this be a reminder you hurt her I hurt you got it?" Said Naruto in a harsh and menacing tone of voice. Asuma winced at his tone he had never heard Naruto talk like this. "Oh and those chains will disappear in two hours so feel free to hang around." Asuma looked at him strangely before the wires constricted even tighter and lifted him up into the air about two feet off the ground.

Naruto calmly made his way back towards his place thinking about what to do. Then it clicked and Naruto grinned before racing off towards the academy. Naruto approached the classroom but stopped and stood next to the door before it was slammed open and kids raced out. Naruto looked inside to see Iruka gathering up papers and scrolls.

"Hey Iruka-sensei you have a minute?" Asked Naruto standing in the doorway.

Iruka looked up and smiled when he noticed Naruto in the doorway. Naruto had always been one of his favorite students back while he was in the academy. "Hello Naruto. Oh did you find out what your new rank is?"

"Yeah I am a jonin now." Replied Naruto smiling.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. "Congratulations Naruto you deserve it. So what can I do for you today?"

"Well I kind of need some women advice." Asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

One of Iruka's eyebrows went up and stared at Naruto. "Ok Naruto what are you up to now? You already have a beautiful wife and a child if anything you should be giving me some advice."

Naruto sighed before sitting down on one of the desks. "No it is not for me. Kurenai and Haku seems to have hit it off really well and I went to congratulate her about getting together with Asuma and she growled at me. Kurenai actually growled at me. She found out that he had been cheating on her for the past several months with several different women both kuonichi and civilians alike. I want to help her but I don't know what to do. She shows everyone a strong confident shinobi but she really needs to be comforted, cared for, she is fragile emotionally but doesn't want others to know it. What should I do?"

Iruka sighed. "Give her time Naruto and help her when you and Haku can. Time heals all wounds is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you Iruka, see you around." Replied Naruto before getting up and leaving.

Naruto made his way through the village thinking about what to do next when he saw Sasuke up ahead. "There you are Naruto I have been looking for you. I was hoping for a spar."

Naruto smirked and walked over to him. "Sure where and when?"

"Training ground 7 one hour like old times." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto nodded in agreement before making his way back to his apartment. When he arrived Anko had arrived and was trying to calm down Kurenai. Naruto made his way over to Haku and whispered what was going on. Haku smiled and nodded before turning to Anko and Kurenai. Naruto walked over to Kurenai and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei you are always welcomed here. If you need help don't hesitant to ask either me or Haku. Oh and if Asuma decides to rear his ugly head and hurt you tell me and I will set him straight. Got to go Haku-hime do you want me to summon a fox just in case?"

"No thanks Naruto-kun I am going to spend some time with Kurenai and Anko-san today. Just don't hurt Sasuke-san to bad." Replied Haku in her cheerful attitude.

Naruto just smirked as he picked up his katana and strapped it to his waist. "I'll try but no guarantees. Well have fun ladies and be good Arashi daddy will be right back." Naruto then kissed Haku on the lips and kissed Arashi's forehead before leaving.

Kurenai sighed. "Now why can't I find someone like him?" Anko nodded in agreement.

"Patience Kurenai I am sure you will find someone that is right for you." Answered Haku.

**Training Grounds 7**

Naruto arrived at the training grounds a few minutes before Sasuke did. Sasuke was wearing a pair of dark navy blue shinobi pants with a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had his sword strapped behind him on his belt. He was also wearing arm and wrist guards that went up near his elbow.

"You ready aniki?" asked Naruto playfully. Sasuke smirked before pulling out a few kunais and chucking them at Naruto who easily dodged it and unsheathed his katana. Naruto smirked before disappeared and reappeared right behind Sasuke, who couldn't follow him. Sasuke looked around for Naruto then out of nowhere. "Boo!" Sasuke jumped a good twenty y feet clutching his chest.

"Damn it Naruto don't do that I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He then started going through some hand signs. "**Fire style: Fire dragon missile!**" Sasuke took a deep breath before blowing out a super hot stream of fire at Naruto who just smirked as the jutsu raced towards him. Sasuke was now worried he had held back on that jutsu to the point where a genin could get away but Naruto didn't move and his jutsu hit Naruto head on. Sasuke looked on as soon the fire died down and revealed a sphere of baby blue fire where Naruto was standing. The sphere started to dissolve revealing Naruto untouched. "What the hell was that?"

"Like it? It is one of my many creations making a ball of fire that incinerates almost anything that comes in contact with it. I call it, **Fire Style: Fox Fire Shield**." Answered Naruto sweetly as the flames finally dies out.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the jutsu just used. "Then lets kick it up a notch. **Chidori no Yabia!**" Suddenly Sasuke's hand was incased in bluish white lightning that sounded extremely like a whole lot of chirping birds before extending out like a blade.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before grinning. "I see you have upgraded your techniques well let me show you something as well. You see my bloodline lets me make any type of weapon I want from my chakra but I can also layer them watch." Naruto unsheathed his katana and held it parallel to the ground before a reddish orange light started to emit from Naruto's hand and soon the whole katana started to glow. When the light faded Sasuke got a good look at Naruto's new sword. Instead of holding a katana Naruto was now holding what looked like an ornate broadsword. It had a gold and blue design right above the sword's guard. (Think of Caliber from Fate Stay Night) "Here we go brother."

With that the two of them raced towards each other at blinding speeds so fast it looked like they simply vanished. After a few minutes of trying to cut each other they landed in their original start positions sporting a few minor cuts but nothing to serious. Naruto's katana glows a faint blue color before returning back to its original form.

"Not bad Sasuke I see you haven't been slacking over the years." Said Naruto grinning.

Sasuke was about to retort when they heard something coming from the woods. They turned to see something not human emerge. They were wearing worn black cloaks and a hood that would have covered their faces if they had human faces. Unfortunately they didn't instead they had a skull like face with kunai size teeth and a whole lot of them it sort of look prehistoric in nature. They have bone like claws as well. They slowly crepted out and soon twenty of these creatures stood at the forest edge.

"What the hell are those?" Yelled Sasuke backing up a few steps.

"Crap why are the Keepers of the Dead here?" Stated Naruto getting ready to attack. "Sasuke be careful they may not look like much but they are extremely fast and strong." Sasuke steeled his nerves before getting into a fighting stance. "Why are you here?"

They didn't answer but they didn't need to because of the newest arrival made everything clear. Out came a man who looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties. He had very pale blue skin and long silvery white that was breaded back. He had a large tribal weapon strapped to his back. The person wore only a pair of lose white pants.

"Well that explains a lot. Sasuke run back to my place and protect Haku and Arashi tell her they are back please they planning on either taking or killing Haku and kidnapping Arashi, go." Said Naruto gathering chakra into his sword. Sasuke very hesitantly nodded before racing back towards Naruto's apartment hoping to get there first.

**Back with Naruto**

The pale man grunted and the keepers raced forward hoping to get by Naruto to only find the edge of his sword. In a flash Naruto sliced four keepers in half. "Whoops sorry my hand slipped my bad." With that the rest of the keepers charged while the pale man just stood there. Naruto quickly made work to all but three that got by him as he was slicing the others. "Crap I hope Sasuke can deal with them. Now it is just you and me big guy."

**Back with Sasuke**

Sasuke had just arrived at Naruto's apartment and slammed open in the front door huffing. Haku, Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao were inside talking while Arashi was drinking from his bottle. "Haku Naruto sent me back here to tell you 'they are back' along with something he called the keepers." Said Sasuke before they could anything.

Haku's eyes widen in horror as she scooped up Arashi and held it close to her. Kurenai, Anko, and Yuugao looked at Haku a little worried. "Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Anko.

Before either Haku or Sasuke could answer three keepers came through the window. They looked around till they saw Haku and Arashi and started to swiftly move towards them. Sasuke wasting no time and sliced the nearest keeper with his katana slicing him in half. Yuugao did the same with the other one and the last keeper found himself a pin cushion curtsey of Kurenai and Anko and their kunais.

Haku turned to Sasuke who was wiping some blood off his sword. "Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke sheathed his sword and replied. "He is back at the training ground with the rest and that giant pale skin person."

Haku nodded before trying to settle down Arashi. Yuugao and Anko quickly disposed of the three Keepers. Kurenai turned to Haku and calmly asked. "Ok can you please explain what where those things and what were they after?"

Haku sighed before sitting down calmly rocking Arashi in her arms. "Ok I will tell only because you three are my closest friends and you are a brother to Naruto. Naruto is not completely human anymore. He is a hanyou, a half demon, he really doesn't want anyone here know about it. Even though I am fully human I do have a demon heritage. Mine comes from a race known as the Yuki onna. They are an arctic demon race that lives in the frozen north and their magic revolves around ice and snow. Naruto is a fox demon. For some reason the Yuki onna wants Arashi but of course Naruto would kill their whole race before that happen. Whatever you do please don't tell anyone of this it could ruin the quiet life that Naruto dreams of." They all nodded and decided to wait for Naruto to return that was until they felt a massive chakra spike followed by a large explosion.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto and the pale skin man stood there staring at each other for several minutes. "So you have name big guy?" The guy just grunted in response. "Ok so I do have a question why are you after my wife and kid?"

The pale skin person smirked before saying in a deep voice. "Your son has a power that will change the fate of our tribe. We will have him be our weapon and your traitorous wife will be our leader personal bitch."

Naruto could feel his anger building at an alarming rate. "So that is your plan will guess what you will die and if you touch them I will kill your whole tribe." Suddenly Naruto's sword started to glow again and soon he was holding a brand new sword. The blade looked like a long black cone that didn't come to a point with violet markings on it. It had a very ornate or unique guard and handle. (Think of the second Archer's favorite blade from Fate Stay Night) "Take this, _**Enuma Hurricane**_**!**" Naruto slid into a horse stance with his sword above his head pointing towards the sky. Then the blade started to spin faster and faster and then red energy chakra coming out of the blade rotating with it. Naruto then slammed the tip into the ground creating a tornado of red chakra erupt out of the ground and rapidly expanding which soon resulted in a large explosion. The explosion was heard all over Konoha.

Soon a large crowd gathered at the training grounds to see a large blast crater and the pale skin stranger leaning against a tree his whole left arm was torn to shreds and had several cuts all over his body. Naruto was walking out of the crater with his blade resting on his right shoulder. He looked over to the target of his anger and smirked.

"Why don't you just give up you will never beat me not even your Yuki-sama can even fight me." Said Naruto dissolving his projection around his katana.

The pale skin man started to laugh and Naruto's eye narrowed. "You will fall one day fox mark my words. Nothing will stop Yuki-sama's plans and your son will be our tool and your _wife _will be our slave."

Naruto just held his sword off to the side parallel to the ground. His sword started to change again it turned back into the sword he spar against Sasuke earlier. Haku just smirked when she saw the blade. "Still not enough." Naruto started to concentrate and soon a good size stream of fox fire started to circle around the blade that was currently glowing a golden color. You could practically feel and see the power radiating off his sword. "I am going to fucking kill you. _**Kitsune Ex…Caliber**_**!**" Naruto swung his sword and a power surge that could level Hokage Mountain several times over raced towards the stranger. The technique ripped through trees, rocks, flesh, anything and soon the only thing remaining in the wake was semi melted boulders that lined the bottom of the trench. Everyone looked like on in awe well all except Haku and Arashi, who could care less.

"Ok Naruto what was that?" asked Tsunade snapping out of her shock.

"Just a little ability of my bloodline if I project a weapon that had a special ability when it was around I can use it. It takes a good amount of chakra to use it. Like the one I just used uses the amount of an elite jonin and the one before my _**Enuma**_ requires a mid level chunin chakra." Replied Naruto dispelling his projection around his katana before sheathing it.

"Ok but what was he talking about and who was he?" asked Danzo calculating about how he could get this power into his ROOTS program.

"For one Danzo don't think about it or I will break that other arm of yours." Growled Naruto.

"Is that a threat boy?" stated Danzo calmly.

"No that was a promise and I keep my promises. He was a member of a rival clan member and the reason for him being here is none of your concerns. Now if you will please excuse me I would like to spend some time with my wife and son." With that Naruto, Haku, and Arashi lift the training grounds and headed home.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto dealt with the Yuki onna member and the Keepers. He and Sakura left to go home and soon the rest of the crowd left to go back to what they were doing before the explosion.

**Uzumaki Apartment**

Haku just put Arashi in his crib and walked back into the master bedroom to see Naruto leaning against the headboard wearing on a pair of lose sleep pants. Haku changed into her night gown and curled up next to him. "Haku-hime I swear I will always be there for you and Arashi." Haku smiled and soon they were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so every knows I do not own Naruto or any of the other anime or TV crosses.

Chapter 5: Heritage secrets and dates

It has been two months since Naruto and his family returned to Konoha. Since his last encounter with the Yuki-onna Konoha has had relative peace. Naruto was taking a few missions here and there to provide for Haku and Arashi. Haku was working part time at the hospital when Kurenai could watch Arashi. You could normally find Naruto when he was not on a mission or with his family sparring with Sasuke and some of the rookie 9. Kakashi now quickly refuses to spar with Naruto after what happened during his exam. Yuuago and Tenten would always ask Naruto for a kenjutsu match since he was the top swordsman.

Tsunade had wanted him to take a genin team but Naruto kept saying no he wanted to spend some more time with his family before taking on a team. The council had been debating on pushing the Clan Restoration Act on Naruto. That was quickly stopped when Haku made a guest appearance to nearly froze the whole council. By the end of the day the council feared the Uzumaki family and for good reasons.

It was almost time for the chunin exams to be held once again in Konoha and Naruto was told that he was going to be the second exam proctor. Naruto just sighed and nodded before looking for Anko for some advice. He found her at the one place he knew he would find her, the dango store. "Hello Anko-san mind if I sit with you. Don't worry I want take any."

Anko growled about being disturbed during her eating time. She wiped her head up intending to chew the guy off. "Look you I will not go out with you. Oh Naruto-kun sorry I thought you were someone else."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "I am flattered that you would want to go out with me but sadly I am married." Naruto sat down across from her and order two plates of dangos. "Tsunade just put me in charge of the second exam and I know you normally in charge of it so what is up?"

Anko sighed before placing a hand on her stomach unconsciously and sighed. "Some personal things have risen."

Naruto slowly picked up a stick of dango before asking. "So who is the father?"

Anko's head snapped up. "Was it that obvious?"

Naruto smiled and took a bite of his dango. "Well the fact that you are smiling like there was no tomorrow and also the fact that you out your hand against your stomach. So who is the father?"

"Kakashi Hatake." Replied Anko smiling.

"Well never saw that one coming. Now if only we could get Kurenai with someone but who?" said Naruto taking another bite of his dangos. Anko nodded while eating some of hers. "What about Genma?"

"No I think he is already seeing someone. I would rather kill Asuma than let him date Kurenai him or Gai." Said Anko with a slight shiver.

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Suggested Naruto setting down his cup.

"The chunin academy teacher?" Naruto nodded in response. "Why him?"

"Why not? He is kind, caring, and good with kids and who cares what rank he is. Did you know he is actually an ex-ANBU before joining the academy? If you think about it would you leave it to a normal chunin to teach the next generation of shinobi? They are our future our next leaders and sensei. Plus I think they would make a cute couple don't you?" answered Naruto calmly finishing his plate.

Anko didn't reply she just finished her plate before saying she had a few more stops to make before leaving. Naruto made his way towards his favorite training ground and took off his jacket and placed it on one of the training posts. Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Soon a dull orange glow incased his right hand. When the light faded Naruto looked down and smirked. His right hand had a tight leather glove with metallic casing on top of the hand with the Roman numeral VII on it. On each finger tip was a metal claw. Naruto turned to a tree and whipped his arm to the side then back to the other side only to have the tree trunk in front of him to be sliced in several different places by nearly invisible steel wires coming from each fingertip.

"Damn not quick enough. By tou-sans memories I should have been able to slice that tree like a hot knife going through butter. Concentrate, in vision, and recreate." The glove glowed a dull orange again before dying again. "Lets try this again." This time he was able to slice the target a little faster than last time.

He trained until nightfall before heading back home to see a fuming Haku in the kitchen. Naruto was confused. "What's wrong Yuki-hime (Snow princess)?"

Haku growled as she walked over to him. "Those fucking assholes at the council won't take a hint that we will not accept the CRA. They said that you have to take it."

Naruto sighed before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Haku-hime. If they do force it on us we will leave this village. I promise to make you happy."

**Time skip a few days left until the Chunin Exams**

"Hokage-sama there is a demon approaching the main gate. It has already killed twenty of our shinobi including one team from Kiri (Mist). The rest of the teams from Kiri have made it here but nothing we throw at it is working." Yelled a battered chunin.

Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade when the chunin barged in discussing his role in the second exam. His eyes narrowed upon hearing the news. He turned back to Tsunade and seriously requested. "Tsunade-sama allow me to go and confront this beast." Tsunade noticed the gleam in his eyes and nodded. Naruto nodded before racing home and grabbing his sword and racing towards the main gate. Just inside the village was the remaining were the remaining three teams from Kiri including the Mizukage. There was a team from Kumo and one from from Snow/ Spring.

Naruto stood on top of one of the surrounding trees looking at the demon that was approaching. Even though the demon was still a ways from Konoha Naruto could clearly see him. "Demon lord: Kyuuki." Kyuuki was a powerful demon lord that ruled in the western land in the demon realm. Naruto had heard stories about him and his power. Kyuuki was as strong as the 7-tail demon. He looked like a giant tiger with gold fur with black stripes. He had two long fangs that protruded from its mouth and two horns on top of its head as well as a pair of wings. "So this means I may have to release your true form." Naruto muttered gripping his sword tighter.

Kyuuki let out a loud roar and flapped its massive wings sending several blades of purple demon chakra towards Konoha's gate.

Naruto smirked as he calmly said. "Slay my foe, Gouma no Tsurugi! (Slay my foe, sword that conquers devils!) Naruto's katana glowed a robin egg blue then when the light faded his blade had changed the guard vanished and the handle grew longer. The blade was now a dark blue color and a little bit longer. (Look at the sword in **SHounen Onmyouji** episode 12) Naruto held his sword behind him ready to swing. "_Honor the prayers within, multiple Gods that descended prior to proper beings. Bind the ogre and put down the evil, extinguish the hundred demon of the core; do it now__!_" Naruto's blade started to glow a dull red color right before Naruto swung it with all his might releasing hundreds of red blades of chakra. The two blades of chakra collided in mid air cancelling each other out.

"**Who dares stand up to the great Kyuuki?**" Growled Kyuuki.

"Oh shut up Kyuuki. So what does the lord of the western lands doing in the human world?" replied Naruto making himself known.

Kyuuki's eyes narrowed. "**So a priest has arrived but how did you know about my lands?**"

"Oh well that's easy I have heard stories and rumors about you from Hikari-sama. She said you very arrogant and I have to say that is an understatement. But I will ask again what are you doing here in the human realm." Demanded Naruto.

Kyuuki grinned liked he was up to something which made everyone but Naruto tense up. "**I will do as I want!**" Kyuuki opened his mouth and breathed out a blast of dark power that raced straight for Naruto.

Naruto smirked before using the tip of his sword to draw a star of light in front of him. "Forbid!" Suddenly a star appeared in front of him and blocked Kyuuki's attack. "_Naumaku sanmanda bodanan sarabatara boujishariya harihorkyan sowaka__!_ (An onmyuoji attack spell)" Naruto leveled the tip of his sword at Kyuuki and concentrated. Then a beam of white light streaked from the sword and struck Kyuuki 's throat. Kyuuki roared in pain but quickly shook it off. Naruto sneered before muttering. "Damn I thought that would do a little more damage. Man I didn't want to show this to anyone here so soon."

Kyuuki arrogantly said. "**What will you do now ningen (human)?**"

Naruto could only smirk before saying. "You know for only being a mid level demon lord so sure talk big. You know my heritage is kind of unique in both demon and human standards. My birth parents both had powers of onmyoujis so I can deal with most demons below your level with ease. But I do have another side of me that is unique. But first, _Namumaku san manda sendo makaroshada taratakan._" (Onmyouji spell) "Kai!" There was suddenly blast of wind that originated from Naruto right as he said that making Kyuuki stop for a second. Suddenly several weird symbols started hovering around Naruto in a ring path. They then changed from black to deep crimson red then shattered like glass. At first nothing happened them Naruto's body started to pulse then there was a large explosion of chakra that came from his body.

You had to be a blind fool and an idiot not to feel to amount of raw chakra coming from Naruto. Kyuuki backed up a little bit. Back in the village everyone except Haku was scared. Haku was smiling knowing that Kyuuki was not going to survive this fight.

Back with Naruto, the dark red chakra that was pouring out of Naruto towered over the forest and soon took the form of a multi tail fox. It opened its mouth before being sucked back into Naruto's body. After all of the chakra had disappeared in Naruto's body nothing happened for the first few seconds before he arch forward in pain. His hair turned snow white and then grew longer till it reaches mid back. His nails elongate to form claws. Then a bony substance erupted from beneath his arms and formed something similar to spiked armor that went all the up his arm. Then a large red fox tail appeared a the base of his spine. Naruto slowly straightened back up but had his face hidden by his bangs.

"**I see you are a kitsune hanyou (Half demon fox) but you are only a one tail while I can take on a seven tail on a bad day. So what will you do now?**" Sneered Kyuuki.

"Whoever said I was just a one tail you over grown fur ball." Said Naruto snapping his head up revealing his now amber gold eyes. His tails then slowly slip into two tails then four then eight and then into nine.

"**How are you a nine tails that is impossible for a half breed like you!**" exclaimed Kyuuki.

Naruto smirked before blurring away and reappearing right above Kyuuki's muzzle. "Nothing is impossible when you believe it. Plus I am not a nine tail fox." Slowly one of his tails split into two making Kyuuki's eyes widen in fear. "I am a ten tail fox." Naruto reared back a fist and socked Kyuuki right in between the eyes sending Kyuuki scampering backwards screaming in pain.

"**I am going to kill you, you damn fox!**" Yelled Kyuuki sending another wave of black energy towards Naruto.

Naruto just raised his hand and stopped the attack dead in its track. "You know I am only at sixty percent of my full power. So either you are losing your touch or your pathetic." Naruto's hand started to glow a dull red color before flicking his wrist sending five beams of light around Kyuuki hitting the ground forming five blood red katars. Kyuuki was about to move to strike Naruto when a wall of energy rose up trapping him in.

"**What the hell? What did you do?**" Demanded Kyuuki.

Naruto walked towards Kyuuki holding his head in a demon hand sign. "Oh this, nothing much other than trapping you in a demon barrier. And this is one of my favorite weapons to use with my bloodline." Again his hand glowed a dull red color and soon he was holding a long jet black katana with a strange guard and a simple handle. "Tensa Zangetsu. (from Bleach) This blade was used by a very powerful Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki." Naruto smirked before channeling a good amount of chakra into his sword. "Getsou Tenshou!" Naruto swung his sword in a large arch and a large wave of red and black energy flew from the blade and sliced Kyuuki from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip.

Kyuuki knew this was a fatal blow but he felt strange. He turned around only to see something that installed fear in him, his body laying on the ground seeping out blood. "_But wait how am I seeing this I am standing right here but I clearly see my body dead on the forest floor?" _Thought Kyuuki till he realized his soul had been separated from his body. _"Damn that fox brat! Now I will return to my kingdom and wait till I can remake my body and come back and destroy this damn village. Wait why am I?"_

"**What did you doing to me?" **Screamed Kyuuki as he felt him being pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force.

"This is the dark side of my bloodline. When I kill someone I can seal a good portion of their soul into my eyes. I will gain a portion of their knowledge include techniques, experiences, and little nick nacks. So have fun oh and say hello to everyone on the inside." Answered Naruto coldly. Kyuuki roared out in rage as his soul was sucked into Naruto's eyes. "Finally it is over. Now what to do with that fur ball's corpse. Oh well. _Namumaku san manda sendo makaroshada taratakan, Fuuin (seal)." _ Right as he said that the seals that had shattered earlier reappeared before flashing white then black and disappearing. As they did Naruto reverted back to original form. "Man I feel so weak right now."

Back in the village Haku and Sasuke were smiling about the fact that Naruto survived and destroyed to demon. Tsunade was proud of her unofficial grandson. Most of the villagers were looking on in complete awe and some of the elders looked on in fear. They knew that Naruto held favors among the clan heads and 90% of the shinobi force behind him.

Naruto arrived back at the village gates only to have most of the villager there staring at him. "Yo!" Most of the older ninjas face faulted at his statement while Kakashi gave him thumbs up. "So what do you want to do with the big throw rug?"

Tsunade chuckled at his nickname. "Don't know right now. But on a different note why didn't you tell me about your other form?"

"Because the council would try to kill me, Haku, and Arashi and that was something I was not going to risk. It is true I am a half demon but I am no threat to Konoha unless you make me one."Naruto turned to the council members. "Let me ask you something. Would you want a demon as an enemy or would you like one that is willing to protect you and this village?"

"Ok well you said something about a dark side to your bloodline. Care to explain that?" asked Danzo walking up to them.

Naruto sighed before calmly saying. "Sorry that is a family secret that hopefully will never have to use anymore. Now if you excuse me I want to go relax with my family or are you going to bitch and complain that I didn't answer you because if you are then let me get comfy so I can fall asleep."

Danzo and some of the council looked furious at his answer. "You will tell us it is the will of the council." Yelled Danzo.

"Actually you have no power over me since I am a shinobi and not a civilian Danzo. Oh and tell those ROOT agents up there to get lose and if I find them near Arashi and Haku again well." Naruto pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. There was a large amount of smoke and soon ten corpses appeared in front of Danzo. "You won't find the bodies." Tsunade glared at Danzo who was looking like a child caught in the act of stealing a cookie.

Naruto then walked over to Haku and Kurenai, who was holding Arashi, and smiled before they left. As they approached Naruto's favorite ramen stand Kurenai asked. "So can I know what they were asking about I am just like family?"

Naruto thought for a moment then smirked. "Only if you agree on going on a date." Haku looked at Naruto liked she knew something was up.

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a shocked look was he trying to ask her out on a date. While she agreed that he looked hot she knew he loved Haku with all his heart. She looked at Haku only to receive a nod. "Ok fine."

Naruto smiled before sitting down and ordering one miso ramen. "Like all powerful gifts there is a powerful drawback. The second level of my bloodline is a doujutsu that can seal a part of enemies soul into my eyes. When I do that I receive a portion of their experiences and some of their jutsu knowledge. But I also have nightmare after using that eye for weeks seeing them being tortured."

Kurenai looked at Naruto horrified at his bloodline ability. But then she realized who was using it and she relaxed. "So when and where?" Naruto looked at her but she answered. "The date."

"Oh sorry lets see tonight at seven in front of the Burning Leaf and wear something nice." Replied Naruto smiling as Haku took Arashi and they returned home. When they were out of earshot Naruto sighed. "Ok that is one now to get the other."

"You know that they are going to hurt you for doing this." Said Haku knowing what her husband was talking about.

"Maybe but if anyone deserves happiness it is those two. Now how to get him there?" Wondered Naruto.

"Don't worry just ask him to meet us for dinner there as a thanks." Answered Haku maneuvering Arashi in a better position.

"You know you are a genius my dear. What would I do without you my dear? I love you Haku-hime." Said Naruto kissing her lovingly on her lips.

Haku smiling and gave a very soft moan when he kissed her. "I know, I know even without you telling me. I love you and Arashi so much."

"Ok I will see you after I meet up with Iruka-sensei. I will cook you all your favorites tonight." Said Naruto pulling Haku into another kiss. With that he was off the academy to put the second part of his plan into action. As he reached the classroom in question he heard Iruka drawing on with his history lesson. Naruto quietly slipped in the back via an open window. "Still teaching the same old boring lesson huh Iruka-sensei."

Iruka looked up and smiled seeing his favorite blond leaning against the wall in the back. All of the students looked at the new person wondering who he was and when did he get there? "History is important to know in order to grow. You know that Naruto."

"Still doesn't mean it is boring and dull at the same time. I mean come on you are all but putting them to sleep." Replied Naruto smiling.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "You never did like my history lessons. But I don't think you are here just to bash my teaching lessons are you?"

"Nope I just wanted to catch up and invite you out tonight to catch up with the person I think as an older brother." Answered Naruto walking up to the front of the class.

Iruka nodded before turning to the class. "Everyone I want to introduce you to an old student of mine who has turned out to be one of Konoha's strongest shinonbis, Uzumaki Naruto."

All the kids turned to Naruto but all face faulted when all he said was. "Yo."

Iruka sighed before saying. "I knew assigning you to Kakashi's team would be a bad idea. Well class any questions you would liked answered?"

Naruto pointed to one of the young female students in the back. "Is it true that you killed that monster yesterday?"

Naruto smiled before answering. "Yes that was me Kyuuki didn't stand a chance against me. Anyone else?"

"What is your strongest jutsu?" asked another student.

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. "My strongest jutsu is too destructive to really show to you sorry. But I can show a few of my favorite techniques if you want?"

The students looked at Naruto like they were given free rein in a candy store. Iruka smiled before telling the students to meet up at the training grounds. A second after that the classroom was empty except for him and Naruto. Iruka sighed he had never seen the classroom empty that quick in all his years of teaching. Naruto laughed at the kids excitement before making his way down to the training grounds. Iruka knocked on the other teacher's classroom doors inviting them out as well. Soon Naruto was standing on the ground in front of the whole academy.

"Okay now like I said to Iruka's class some of my best jutsus are too powerful to show without you getting hurt and I don't want that. So instead I am going to show you a few of my favorite techniques. This one is one of my first ones Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)." The was a puff of smoke and soon there were three Naruto's standing in front of them. "This is the shadow clone jutsu an advance form of the clone technique you are learning. Unlike the regular Bushin mine is solid. Now for my next trick I will make the training log disappear." The two clones puffed out of existence before he held up his hand revealing a ball of swirling chakra slowly form in his hand. "Rasengen! (Spiraling sphere)" Naruto plowed the sphere of chakra into the post and soon the post was destroyed.

Some of the old instructors eyes were big when they saw Naruto's technique. While the rest looked on in total awe. Iruka was smiling he was proud at how much Naruto had grown over the years. '_Who would have thought that you would come this far. You went from an attention seeking loud mouth brat to a confident strong young man with a loving family and friends._'

"Now I am a special type of ninja that focuses around two fields both ninjutsu and weapons. Thanks to my bloodline I excel in those subjects. There are many different types of ninjas out there. Take the Hokage for instance she is a medical ninja who trains to heal and keep our family and friends from dying on the battlefield. Then there are taijutsu masters like my friend Rock Lee. There are interrogators and information gatherers, and trackers. There are so many different fields you can go in and you will find your knick later on when you become genin. Any questions so far?"

"What does your bloodline do?" asked one of the teachers getting nods from everyone else.

Naruto smirked before he held out his hands like he was holding a pole or something. There was a dull light before a beautiful halberd appears in his hands out of nowhere. "This is my bloodline I can materialize any type of weapon from my chakra." Naruto tossed the halberd in the air and soon it vanished. "So any other questions?"

One of the girls piped up. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry little one but I am happily married and have a baby boy. So no I am not looking for a date but thanks for asking. Any other questions?" answered Naruto smiling.

A boy in the back piped up. "Is it true you are the one that holds the Kyuubi at bay?"

"Baka don't ask Naruto-sama that question baka Toushiro!" yelled a girl.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at their behalf. Everyone looked at him confused. "Sorry, so am I the container for the strongest demon known to man? Let me think about that. Will I was the container of Kyuubi until I was twelve years old. Now Toushiro are you the rookie of the year?"

The girl who had yelled at Toushiro earlier started to laugh. "Naruto-sama Toushiro is the dead last and the loser of the school." Toushiro hung his head in shame.

Naruto sighed and remembered his time in the academy. "You know what I wouldn't say that about him because of his grades my dear. Did you know during my time at the academy I was the dead lass the class clown."

At that all of the students looked at Naruto shocked. Iruka was the first to speak and he laughed. "It is true he gave me so much trouble especially with all those pranks of his. Especially that one with all those delayed paint bombs."

Naruto looked at Toushiro carefully. He had brown spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing cloudy white pants and a grey muscle shirt and a cloudy grey jacket with a strange emblem on the back. It was a pair of wings with a broadsword in the middle. Naruto turned to Iruka. "Remember tonight's appointment I got to Haku-hime is waiting on me and you know what happens if you are too late." Iruka shuttered at the memory.

"Don't worry Naruto I will not hold you up and I will be there." Said Iruka quickly.

As Naruto made his way towards his place all he could do was smile. He quickly prayed to Kami that their plan would work. That and also he might have found an apprentice at the same time. That emblem if he is correct that boy will go far.

When Naruto walked inside he found Haku, Shizune, and Tsunade inside talking and drinking tea or sake in Tsunade's case. Naruto kissed Haku on the cheek and told her that he had delivered the message. Haku smiled and turned back to her guests. Naruto came back in with a sake bottle and sat down beside Haku.

"Tsunade I think I might have found an apprentice today. He has potential to be great some day. His name is Toushiro he is in Iruka-sensei's class." Stated Naruto taking a swig of his sake.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a minute then smirked. "So you are going to prove that the dead last is nothing to scoff at."

Naruto smirked before looking up at the clock. "Only four hours till show time. So Haku-hime what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Tsunade and Shizune looked at them before Haku giggled before saying. "Sorry we are trying to hook up Kurenai and Iruka up tonight." Tsunade smiled but Shizune looked at them and asked.

"But I thought Asuma-san was going out with Kurenai-san?"

Naruto growled at the Asuma's name. "Kurenai broke up with him after she found him cheating on her with another woman in their apartment. I confronted him and he was not sorry for the way he treated her. Oh by the way Haku-hime I am throwing in a small twist in our little game with the two love birds." Naruto whispered his idea in her ear.

Haku couldn't help but smile at that. "I like it but be careful on what you use."

Naruto smiled before getting back up and walking towards the door. "Don't worry I will. Talk to you latter I need to get ready." With that he left the room and went into the bedroom.

Haku tuned back to the older women smiling thinking of multiple ways this could go down. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Haku confused but shook it off and started to talk again.

Naruto raced towards the Burning Leaf around six forty-five hoping that everything goes well. He landed on the roof near the Burning Leaf and there standing out in front was Iruka dressed in a pair of tan dress pants and a black dress shirt. Iruka was waiting patiently for the rest of his party. Naruto turned and looked down the road and nearly fell out of his roost. There walking down the road was Kurenai in all her glory. She was wearing a long black dress that went down a little pass her knees and accented all of her curves. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a beautiful hair clip.

'_Damn if I wasn't married I would definitely ask her out. Ok Phase 2 is about to begin.'_ Thought Naruto smirking.

"Oh, hello Iruka-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai upon arriving.

"I am waiting on Naruto and his family and you?" replied Iruka amazed at her beauty. He would never admit it but he had always had a crush on Kurenai ever since their academy days.

"Well let's wait inside for them because I was supposed to meet them here as well." Suggested Kurenai. Iruka nodded and they made their way inside the restaurant.

A few minutes later one of the stores receptionists walked up to the two and smiled. "Would you two be Umnio-san and Yuuhi- san by any chance would you?"

Iruka was the first to answer. "Yes that is us is something wrong?"

The receptionist smiled before she motioned for them to follow. "No problem but your table is ready follow me please." Iruka and Kurenai looked confused but soon followed. Soon they were seated near the back where most of the higher ups are usually sat. "Here you go and your waiter will be with you shortly. Have a good meal." With that she left with a smile on her face.

Iruka was the first to say anything again. "Ok what is going on here?" _'Not that I mind being here with a beautiful goddess of a woman but still.'_

Kurenai was just as confused as Iruka and took a look around as a waiter walked up and asked for their drinks. As the waiter left with their order Kurenai looked over at Iruka who was fighting back a slight blush on his face. _'That is why he was smiling earlier. But he is kind of handsome and better with kids. He was really funny back in the academy. I wonder if he likes me.'_ Kurenai looked over at Iruka who look up and blushed. _'Ok so he does like me maybe I should give him a chance he is definitely better than Asuma.'_

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about recent missions and catching up since their time in the academy. All in all they had a great time by the time they left they were laughing with each other.

Naruto sighed as he noticed the couple walked out of the restaurant. He knew that he was going to regret this but hopefully they would forgive them. He silently transformed into Asuma and created a pair of trench knives. He hopped down and doing his best impersonation of Asuma confronted the laughing couple. "Hello Kurenai I come to see if you will give me another chance and I find you with this chunin."

Kurenai eyes saddened when she saw 'Asuma' and held onto Iruka's arm. Iruka growled before quickly saying. "Back off Asuma you had your chance and you blew it by cheating with some hussies. Kurenai-chan is too good for someone as low as you. And so what if I am just a chunin by rank, I can still kick your ass." This shocked Kurenai and smiled at Iruka's declaration. Iruka quickly pulled out a kunai and got in a defensive stance in between 'Asuma' and Kurenai.

'Asuma' growled and pulled out his trench knives and ran towards Iruka with killing intent. 'Asuma' charged his knives with some wind chakra and took a swing at Iruka who ducked under and swung his kunai up towards his face. 'Asuma' blocked with his other trench knife. For a few minutes that's all they did before Iruka start smirking. Iruka placed his kunai back in his pocket before flashing through some hand signs. "Suiton: Mizukibadan!" (Water release: Water fang missile) Iruka spat out a medium sized water ball in the shape of a fang towards 'Asuma'.

'Asuma' looked as the water fang shot towards him and all he could think was. _'Shit not good.' _ 'Asuma' quickly pushed more wind chakra into his knives and sliced right through Iruka's attack. Iruka got behind him and held a kunai to his neck.

Iruka calmly asked. "Go away Asuma Kurenai will never come back to you so if you ever come back I will so you the true definition of the word pain. Now get lost!" 'Asuma' didn't say anything except for disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto reappeared on a nearby roof a little shaken. He knew that Iruka could be a little threatening from what he remembered at the academy but he never seen him that mad before. "I hoped that did it because they should be together." With that he left and hoped that they got together plus when he cut through Iruka's water jutsu it tore up part of his arm. _'Damn there was a lot of chakra in that technique. Man I love my healing ability.' _A few minutes later Naruto made it home to see Haku rocking Arashi in her arms. Naruto smiled as he watched her hum a song trying to put Arashi asleep. After Haku put Arashi in his crib Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in a gentle hug. "You want another one Haku-hime?"

Haku gave a smile at the thought and turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I would love it but not yet maybe in a few years but I want to spend some time learning how to be a mom."

"But Haku my dear you are a great mother." Replied Naruto softly.

Haku smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Naru-kun. So how did the date go?"

Naruto sighed and then smiled. "As far as I can tell it went very well plus I found out that Iruka can be very scary when he wants to. Plus when I had Asuma come and try and take back Kurenai he used a B ranked water technique on me to prove his point. Damn I hope they don't hate me for that but they should be together and I pity Asuma if he actually tries that cause he will have an angry Iruka and myself after him."

Haku smiled and kissed him again. "Well we can only wait and see now. Now I am going to bed you coming?"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Thank you for continuing reading my stories. Just so everyone knows I don't hate Asuma and Kurenai but I wanted to do something different.**

**Sorry for not updating the other stories but I haven't had any ideas to continue on them. I have not abandoned them but I am going to focus on this story. If you have any ideas you think will make this story better please feel free to tell me and I may put your idea in my story. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. notice

**I am sorry to say this but as of now I have stopped writing any fanfic. This doesn't mean I wont write any in the future but for now I have decided to stop. With School, work, and my relationship it is getting in the way. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Allies and an Old enemy's threat**

Several weeks have passed since Kyuuki attacked and Konoha had settled back into its peaceful routine again. Iruka and Kurenai were the talk of the town, well in the shinobi portion. They had been furious when they found out that Naruto had played Asuma during their first date. It took Haku several hours to calm them down enough to the point that they wouldn't kill him while in the same room. When they asked why he did it all he said was. "I was just giving you a small push in the right direct." This just ticked Iruka off and Kurenai shook her head.

"Look Iruka Kurenai I am sorry for doing that to you. Iruka-sensei I remember you telling that you were once in the ANBU corps but damn sensei I never remember you that scary. That jutsu you threw at me packed a punch." Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto.

Iruka looked across the room at Kurenai and Haku who were talking about different things that the guys didn't want to know. "Ok I can't stay mad at you since you were trying to help. So mind telling me what those things you call Keepers and that other person are after your family?"

This got Kurenai's attention and Naruto and Haku sighed. Haku turned to Naruto before asking. "I don't want to lie to them Naruto she is my best friend plus Iruka is like your big brother."

Naruto sighed before he got up and walked over to the door before going through a few hand signs and soon the walls flashed a light blue color. "I put up a privacy seal. Look I know Haku gave you a quick version of what is going on right Kurenai?" Kurenai nodded while remembering that day. "Ok just so you know I am not fully human anymore about a year ago I became a fox hanyou. Both Haku and Arashi are fully human. Now Haku even though she is human her family are descendants of a demon clan known as Yuki-onnas. This clan is humanoid in nature but they are known as the Ice Demons. Their magic surrounds both ice and snow. On my side of the family are from onmyoujis but I was adopted by the Kyubi. Now the ritual that I went through had him push raw demon chakra into me while performing a blood ritual. This last attempt by them is the fifth time they have tried to take Arashi and/or Haku. Hikari-baa-chan who is the Kyubi's mother and leader of the fox demon clan has threatened them that if they don't stop then there would be war. This would be bad for the Yuki-onna since that over the years their numbers have dropped while the fox clan had been increasing. From all the information that we have gathered that Arashi since he will most likely have both of our bloodlines: my weapon bloodline and Haku's Hyoton (Ice release) he would be a perfect tool to revive their dying clan and since Haku in their eyes is some what from their clan and married out of it should be punished."

Kurenai looked over at Haku with sympathy in her eyes. Iruka growled at this news he had talked with Haku several times since he would help her take care of Arashi while Naruto was out on missions. He had grown fond of her since Naruto was his younger brother that made her his sister in law in a way. To him Haku was one of the sweetest girl that you could ever find that was until you made her angry then you pity the poor soul that made her mad.

Kurenai sighed before asking. "And the Keepers? What exactly are they?"

Naruto had poured some sake while Iruka was lost in thought. He took a sip and sighed. "They are known as the Keeper of the Dead. No one really knows their history but they are known to hang out around ancient burial grounds. Individually they are pretty weak but if they attack in a fairly large number they can be a handful." Kurenai and Iruka nodded in understand. "Look I need to run I am needed at Tsunade's office." He got up and gave Haku a quick passionate kiss before grabbing his gear and kissing Arashi on the head.

When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's Office he noticed several other jonins and a few ANBUs were standing at attention waiting for the meeting to start. They didn't have to wait to long when Tsunade cleared her voice. "I am sorry for calling this meeting on such short notice but our spy network has informed us that Oto is on the move again and gearing up for war with us again. That and the fire daimyo and his entourage are going to be here tomorrow so I want everyone alert." Everyone nodded before leaving the office. "Naruto I want to talk to you for a second." Naruto walked over and sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "There is going to be another high ranking figure arriving tomorrow unfortunately there was no information about from where per say only that Hikari no Yoko vouches for them. Do you have any idea who is coming and for what purpose?"

Naruto looked a little confused before replying. "I have not a clue. Hikari-baa-chan hasn't informed me on anything since a few months ago but it was only an update on my families business over in the village."

Tsunade quietly nodded before her eyebrow rose. "Wait what businesses?"

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the chair. "While I was in the fox village I set up a small business and left it in the care of a close and trusted friend. It deals with battle ware. According to the report it has flourished into one of the best stores for at least the warrior cast."

Tsunade smiled before nodding. "Ok well just for good luck I want you to be here at nine a.m. when both the fire daimyo and this unknown figure." Naruto nodded before leaving the office and quietly made his way back to his apartment.

As Naruto walked down the main road he was racking his brain at who was coming that had Hikari-baa-chan's favor. He thought the only ones that she knew in this world were him and his family. Naruto was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't hear that someone calling him. Of course he found out that someone was trying to talk to him by slapping him across the back of his head.

Ino Yamanaka had been looking for Naruto for most of the morning and decided to check the Hokage's Tower to see if he went to receive a mission. She soon found him walking down the main road deep in thought. She had called his name several times with no reaction which only ticked her off. She finally gave up and yelled his name again before slapping the back of his head.

Naruto stumbled forward and twirled around while rubbing his head. "What the hell? Oh hi Ino-chan what can I do for you?"

The tick mark on Ino's forehead grew slightly bigger before taking a deep breath trying to calm down. "Yeah I have been looking for you for a while now. What the hell did you do to Asuma-sensei ever since you got back he has been lashing out at us?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her comment. "Has he hurt any of you?"

Ino looked at him worried. "Well no but he has come close a few times to hurting me. Naruto what happened to him?"

Naruto sighed before running his hand through his hair. "He is pissed that Kurenai and Iruka hooked up since he believes that he is the only one that Kurenai can date. That and the fact that I threaten to string him up and slice off his manhood if he tried anything to her after I heard what he did to her that led to them breaking up. I can't believe he would take it out on you. Look if he does it again come and find me and I will talk to him."

Ino looked at Naruto and smiled. "Thanks Naruto-kun I will. I am just worried I have never seen him act like this before and it kind of scares me. I don't want to get him in trouble but."

Naruto just patted Ino's shoulder. "Don't worry Ino everything will be ok. Is there anything else I can help you with I wanted to get some training in today?"

"No thank you again Naruto-kun. I have to hurry back home it is my turn to run the shop. Thanks again." With that Ino ran off.

Naruto shrugged as he quickly made his way towards a nearby training ground and started to train. He had been training for most of the day before returning back to his apartment to find Haku working by the stove. Arashi was in his high chair babbling happily watching his mother cook. Naruto walked up and gave Haku a quick peck on the cheek. "Hello Haku-hime how was your day?"

Haku couldn't help but give a slight giggle and Arashi made another sound and laughed. "It was ok Anko came by and asked for a few parenting tips, but other than that nothing much. Now go get a shower before dinner is ready."

Naruto smiled and nodded before giving another kiss. After they ate and laid Arashi down for the night, Haku and Naruto sat down in the living room to discuss some things. Naruto informed Haku about what Tsunade told him after the meeting to which Haku told him that Hikari-baa-chan hadn't contacted her either. Naruto gave Haku a small smirk before picking her up and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

**XxXxX Lemon scene XxXxX**

Naruto carried into their bed room and laid her down on the bed. His lips crashed against hers in a tight kiss. Shocked, Haku didn't react at first but moments later her mind registered what was happening and she began to kiss back. His tongue was finding an entrance into her mouth, which she granted. His tongue met hers and they both fought for dominance.

Naruto then broke the kiss after a few minutes and proceeded to remove the ice blue kimono she was wearing. He stared at her almost see through net shirt that was clinging tightly on her shapely body. '_ So beautiful'_ he thought.

Seeing Naruto pause, she quickly removed the shirt that he was wearing and ran her hands over his well toned chest and abs. Then she began to unbuckle his belt, but was stopped by his hand. He picked her up bridal style and went into the bedroom.

Naruto dropped her on the bed and went on top of her. He then kissed her again, and their tongues met. His hands traveled down her back to her butt and gave it a squeeze. Haku gave a soft moan as his hands travel back up to her back.

Naruto then broke the kiss and began to lift up the net shirt. With a yank, it came off the top of her head, leaving her chest bare. He kissed her again, and then slowly traveled down to her neck, and her collar bone, kissing all the way.

Naruto then took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue over the erect nipple. Haku gasped and arched her head back, and pulled his head closer to her chest. His hands traveled on to her unattended breast, and began to message it and pinching the nipple. Moans escaped from her mouth as Naruto work his way down to her flat stomach and back up to her breasts again.

Naruto hands then roamed down from her stomach to her panties, and with a hard yank it came off. He could feel his dick become hard, begging to be released from the prison that was his trousers. So he unbuckled his belt and took off his trousers and was in his boxers.

Naruto then moved to kiss her again while his right hand traveled to the inside of Haku thighs and began rubbing them. Then he brought his hand more to the left, and was suddenly in contact with her panties.

Haku gasped when Naruto began to rub his middle finger around her womanhood while kissing her neck. He could feel his finger becoming wet from her love juices. He then proceeded to remove the already wet panties and inserted his finger into her hole. Her hips arched and she let out a loud moan as he began to move the finger in and out. He was about to add another finger when she stopped him.

"Please….. I want you now," Haku said seductively. Naruto got out of his boxers which looked like it was about to explode and positioned himself near her entrance.

Then in one quick move Naruto slammed his member inside her, which made her cry out. He began to thrust in and out, making her moan and say his name loudly.

"Faster Naruto! Faster! Harder! Harder!" Haku yelled to him. Without a word he sped up his thrusts and went deeper inside her. "AH! AH! AH! AH! GIVE IT TO ME!" Haku yelled at the top of her lungs. This only turned him on more. Naruto began to pump faster then before until he could feel her wall muscles tighten around his member. "I'm coming!" Haku yelled.

"Me too!" Naruto yelled at the same time and they both orgasmed at the same time. Exhausted, he fell next to her and soon they were fast asleep.

**XxXxX Lemon end XxXxX**

Morning came too quickly for the two of them and soon they got up but not before another quickie and showered. While Haku got dressed in one of her finer kimonos it was one of the few that Hikari had sent for her. She had gotten Arashi up and dressed in something nice. All the while Naruto got into his best shinobi attire and got ready to meet up with Tsunade at her office. They ate a quick breakfast before Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Tsunade and her escorts (Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata; since they were three of the strongest ninjas in the village and Hinata was her apprentice.) waited outside the Hokage Tower as a carriage flanked by well armed samurais approached. It was the fire daimyo the person who ruled the Fire Country and determined funding for Konoha.

Tokudaiji Kenzo was riding into Konoha to discuss about the upcoming war with Oto and to see how the Hidden Village was coming. Being a man of 56 years of age Kenzo sometimes found himself remembering the past. He had been born in Konoha and for the longest of time dreamed of being a ninja and bring honor to his family unfortunately his family wouldn't allow that since he was next in line for the daimyo. Looking out the window seeing the young children running along trying to find out what was going on brought a smile to his face. He looked at his own daughter Kukiko who just sighed and stared out the window not really interested in why they were here she just wanted out of the castle. When the carriage pulled up to Hokage Tower he noticed Tsunade standing in front of three young people. He recognized two of them Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade's second apprentice, and Uchiha Sasuke, the Head of the Uchiha Clan. He didn't recognize the third one but he could tell just by looking at the way the young man was standing.

Kenzo smiled as he approached Tsunade and her escorts who were bowing in respect. "It is good to see you again Tsunade-san I see your apprentice and Uchiha-san with you but I don't recognize this young man. What is your name young man?"

Naruto stood up and politely said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto Tokudaiji-sama."

Kenzo smiled he had heard of this young man from his previous talks with Tsunade. "Ah so you are the infamous Naruto I have been told about. It is good to finally to put a face to the name." Naruto looked over at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "Well now let me introduce my beautiful daughter Tokudaiji Kukiko." Kukiko gave a weary smile before bowing. "Now shall we go in Tsunade-san?" Right as they were about to head inside the crowd started to whisper as another royal carriage approached the Hokage Tower flanked this time by warriors in gold armor some carrying spears others had swords. "I forgot there was another royal person arriving today. Have you found anything about them?"

Tsunade sighed because she had sent Jiraiya out to find that information and he had not been able to find out anything. "Unfortunately Tokudaiji-sama we haven't but we believe that Naruto-kun here is involved." Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch. He had been trying to figure out who this person was but Hikari-baa-chan was never there. Tsunade sighed and walked forward to greet them. "Welcome to Konoha my name is Senju Tsunade I am the Fifth Hokage leader of this village."

One of the escorts who must have been an elite among the soldiers stepped forwards and remover his helmet. The man looked roughly in his mid to late twenties his brown hair and deep green eyes. "Thank you for the warm welcome Lady Tsunade my name is Abner Kolinsu. I am the head of security for milady."

Naruto was smiling when he saw Abner. "It is good to see you Abner. I must admit this is a surprise. How is the family doing?"

Everyone turned to see Naruto walking p to the soldier like he knew him. Abner turned and bowed towards Naruto and soon the rest of the escort bowed as well. "It is good to see you again Lord Naruto. They are doing fine but little Ai is missing you."

Naruto couldn't help but remember the little five year old that had swore that when she grew up they would be together. "So Abner what can I do for you?"

At this everyone heard a female giggle from within the carriage. Naruto didn't react at first but something clicked and his eyes widened. "I would hope you haven't forgotten about me Naru-koi." The carriage door opened to reveal a young woman roughly eighteen to twenty and had long red hair that stopped mid back. She had a body that any woman would kill for. She was wearing a very formal kimono. "It has been a long time since we last met hasn't it."

Naruto smiled and walked up to her and kneeled. "That it has Hitomi-hime."

The crowd started to whisper and mutter when they saw Naruto kneeling. Here was one of the strongest shinobi in the village bowing to someone other than the Hokage or the Fire daimyo. Tsunade curious of what is happening cleared her voice. "Naruto if it is not to much to ask but who is she?"

One of the guards thought that Tsunade was insulting Hitomi and went to attack her. "Stand down soldier!" Naruto said in a commanding tone that shocked the crowd. "My apologize Tsunade-sama let me introduce everyone. Tsunade meet Lady Hitomi Akamatsu. She is the princess of the Aka**uingu (Red Wing) Clan."**

** Tsunade blinked before quickly asking Naruto a simple question. "Is the Akauingu Clan a demon clan or human?"**

** Tokudaiji Kenzo was confused at Tsunade's question. Naruto smiled before standing up and stood beside Hitomi. "The Akauingu Clan is in fact a demon clan. They are allied with the Kitsune demon tribe. But I am curious to why you decided to visit Lady Hitomi?"**

** Hitomi smiled before reaching into the carriage and pulling out a small scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Tou-san (father) told me to give that to you. Plus I wanted to visit you and your family."**

** Naruto smiled and opened the scroll and started to read. "Wait this is." Naruto scanned the scroll several times over before looking at Hitomi. "You mean he actually agreed to it?"**

** "Yep, he and Hikari-sama signed the treaty and agreed to that little part. So I will be in your care now please take care of me." With that Hitomi and her escort bowed in front of Naruto who was smiling like a loon.**

'_Life in Konoha is going to be very interesting. First thing first I am going to need a bigger house.'_ Naruto thought still smiling. "Welcome to the family Hitomi-chan." Naruto knelt down and kissed her passionately.

**XxXxXxX Chapter End XxXxXxX**

**Dang I though I wouldn't finish this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Demon Clans/Tribe****:**

**Kitsune tribe****- fox demons led by The Lady a hundred tailed fox that is said to be the mother of all kitsunes. They specialize in illusions and mainly fire manipulation. They are the second largest demon tribe/clan in the Demon Realm.**

**Akauingu Clan**- **phoenix demons they are led by Yamas Akamatsu, Hitomi's father. They specialize in light and fire manipulation.**


End file.
